She WILL Be Mine
by inu-babe34
Summary: Highschool Graduation has finnaly came and passed for Kagome and her friends and now everybody but herself is off to college. While she stays in their hometown, a certain inudemon tries to woo her now that his brother is away for schooling.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story!! I hope you guys all like it, because I was really pushing myself to write this before I left. This was a request by animeangel088, so i hope u like it! I don't own Inuyasha, I only own my hillbilly =B laters! *hugz* please review, luv 4 u all!**

The sun shone down through a small window as morning crept up upon them. It just turned six thirty when a shrill beep began to go off uncontrolably, coming from a little clock. A vengeful hand slapped down on top of the device, effectively shutting it up. Blue eyes peeped up over a pink comforter and a pitiful groan was heard as the beging flopped out of the bed.

"Kagome, get your ass up! If you're late I swear that I will skin you alive and then fry it to make Kagome Rinds! By the way, good morning." Said the feminine voice as the aforementioned girl checked her new message. Rolling her eyes Kagome threw her cell phone at the wall above her bed in agrivation. She winced noticibly when she heard a crack, looked like she was going to use the money she was getting to buy herself a new phone....again.

She stumbled her sleepy body into the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Turning on the water to the exact temperature that she liked she removed her shorts and shirt and stepped under the hot liquid. After a long and relaxing soak she reluctantly stepped out into the now fogged up bathroom, proceeding to dry her long black hair. Once that task was done she turned the fan on to get rid of the remaining steam and stepped back into her bedroom, pulling on a baby blue strapless dress that came to just above her knees. She knew that the other girls were probably going to be wearing the traditional kimono, but Kagome never really was one to blend in with the crowd.

Just then her annoying alarm clock was once more in her line of vision and her eyes bugged out of her head. It was nearly 7:45! It seemed that she had taken a longer shower than she had originally thought. Kagome ran down the stairs, nearly falling on her face in the process, heading for the front door. Once there, without even stopping she grabbed her silver flats and hit the door with her shoulder. The broken door swung open automatically and closed as she ran over the grass and to the steps, putting her shoes on at the same time. She sat on the newly installed rail and quickly slid down to the bottom where her old yellow car sat on the side of the empty street. She got in and frantically tried to start it, but it refused.

"Oh come on! You can start when I have a dentist appointment, but not for this?!" She screamed at the hunk of junk and slammed her head on the steering wheel. Kagome was quite fit, but there was no way that she would be able to run all the way to where she needed to go and get there on time. Just then an idea struck her and she opened her door, got out, and then slammed it shut with a little extra power just to be spiteful. Running up the stairs she saw her old pink bike sitting by the tall bushes that were at the top. It was old and a little rusted from being exposed to the weather for so many years, but it would get her where she needed to go.

"Alright, come on now. Don't fail me too!" She said and slung one leg over the contraption and began pedaling, doing a few circles first to find her balance before attempting to go down the large flight of stairs. She prayed to every god she could think of to please keep her from snapping her neck, and luckily they heard and the only thing she felt was the bumps of each step as she made her way closer to flat ground. Taking a sharp right turn she began peddling up the sidewalk towards the busier part of the city. As she got closer and closer to her destination she noticed that the traffic was getting really heavy the further she went. Just as she was passing a coffee shop the bike's front tire stopped and she nearly flew over the handlebars. She looked back and noticed that her dress had got caught up in the chain. She let out an overdramatic sob and backed up a bit to try and loosen it up a bit, but that didn't work in the slightest. If anything it helped to tangle the dress in more.

Scowling she took a hold of the dress with both hand and tore it. After the part that was in the bike was seperated from the whole that wasn't she pulled up briskly and watched as the long piece of fabric came out no problem. Not seeing anywhere to dispose of the tattered thing she settled to tie it around her left wrist, who knows, maybe it could be repaired? Kagome doubted it, but it did look sort of cute on her petite wrist. Once again she rode on at top speed towards her destinaton, her butt off the seat as she tried going faster and faster, nearly missing each person that was walking down that particularly busy street.

Finally she arrived and slung the trecherous bike into the black bike rack that was pressed up against the building. Running up the concrete steps she looked at the clock hanging above the entrance, 7:59. Kagome cut it close, but she was there! Running inside she saw a group of near-adults standing in a long line down the dark hallway. At the back of the pack she saw a distressed looking brunette with a black robe and cap in her hands.

"Thanks!" She whispered quickly and grabbed the robe and cap and then ran to the open doors to take her place next to a boy without a partner by his side. She slipped the robe over her shoulders and placed the cap lopsided over her head, blowing the tassle out of her face. The boy quickly locked his arm with hers, disabling her to button up the robe, and they walked into the brightly lit gym. They followed the two in front of them and took seats in the metal fold chairs next to each other. He glared daggers at her and all she could do was give him an apologetic smile, seeing as the man at a podium on a stage in front of them began to give out a long speech. Just then someone behind her kicked her chair and Kagome looked back about to scowl angrily at the person, but then she noticed it was her brunette friend, with a rather frazzled look on her face.

Nearly fourty-five minutes later Kagome got to stand up on her sleepy legs. She followed the boy and then stoped when she was at the top of the stairs leading up to the stage. Kagome waited for her name to be called out.

"Kagome Higurashi." Said the booming voice of the principle as he looked at her, with a slight hint of malice. He never was her biggest fan. She walked up proudly and shook his hand curly before grabbing the roll of paper from his pudgy hands. She then went through a line of school officials and shook their hands also before walking down the stairs on the opposite side of the stage and taking her place once again next to the boy. Kagome looked over and saw that his golden eyes were lit up brightly and he was smiling big, showing off his little fangs.

Finally the nearly six hundred group strong group of teenagers were once again sitting down as the principle gave his last good wishes to them. As soon as he turned around they all stood up and threw their caps into the air laughing and cheering. The silver haired boy next to her grabbed her and threw her in the air so that she was now sitting on his right shoulder while he held her up with both of his hands. She giggled in delight and grabbed both of their caps as they came flying down from the air.

"We graduated!! Whoo!!" She yelled, though she was barely heard what with all the commotion going on inside the crowded gym.

"Come on you guys, let's get out of here!" Said the brunette holding onto the arm of the guy she was standing next to while going down the graduation isle, as she walked and mazed her way through the people to the exit.

"Hurry up Sango, push some people if you have to!" Inuyasha said to her, he wasn't ever much for patience. Sango just rolled her eyes, but did shove a few particularly slow people out of her way.

They made it outside and proceeded to walk around the building until they saw the back courtyard that had white picnic tables and white balloons floating around on their strings everywhere.

"Wow, it looks beautiful out here Miroku, doesn't it?" Sango asked the man she was holding onto and he just looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you my love."

"Oh get a room you two! We're here to party and get free food, not to be part of a love fest!" Kagome said, still atop Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou beneth her let out a laugh and they left the couple to go scout for some food.

"Frick, why the hell do they have these things so early now? I didn't even have time for breakfast this morning." Kagome complained when Inuyasha put her down so she could fill up her plate at the large buffet.

"Let me guess, you took you sweet time in the shower didn't you? And then your hellish car wouldn't start and you had to run here? Just assuming." He said smirking as they walked over to an empty table.

"If you must know," she said as she took off her robe revealing her ripped dress and cloth bracelet "I took my bike here." She finished avoiding eye contact.

He just laughed at her. "Kagome I swear, you havn't grown up one bit since Freshman year." She shot him a glare and sat down to start chowing down.

"Correction, I havn't grown up a bit _maturity wise _since _eighth grade _thank you very much." She ended with a giggle. "Hey Inu, your older bro's coming over." She said and pointed over his shoulder. He looked where her finger pointed and sure enough he saw his elder brother approaching their table.

"Congratulations to you both. I assume you have some means to get home?" Said brother asked his younger sibling. His voice was cold and emotionless as ever

"Unless I want to ride on Kag's handlebars, then no." He said smirking, he loved screwing with his brother. "Why, you heading out already?"

"Yes, I have work this morning. Have fun getting home." He said, teasing his half brother a little before striding off proudly towards the parking lot adjacent to the courtyard.

"What an ass, he didn't even ask if I wanted a ride home!" Inuyasha seethed as he bit down on his burger aggressivly, causing a small droplet to land on the end of Kagome's nose.

"Oh don't overreact, I bet he saw your car and was just making sure you knew he was leaving." She said and stuck her tounge out and touching her nose, effectivly disposing of the mustard.

"You're so weird Kag," He said laughing at his lifelong plutonic friend "but I guess you're probably right. Damn you and your rightness"

"Whatever Inu." She said laughing and then swallowed the last bit of her chocolate chip cookie and walking over to him. "Well I'm going to go scout out my family and then head out." She said and gave him a small hug.

"Alright, you'll be over for the party tonight, right?" He asked, referring to the party at his house to celebrate their graduation. He got a smile.

"For sure! Later." She said and began walking around, searching for her family. Just as she spotted her mother, grandfather and little brother she was nabbed from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw a scowling Sango.

"You are so lucky you got there in time! I was about to go fire up the frier." She said smirking. Kagome laughed and gave her a giant hug.

"Yeah, yeah, well I had quite the morning. I mean, not that your heartwarming message didn't inspire me to have a great day." She said giving her best friend a wink.

"Well I knew that you wouldn't get up and go unless I did something!" Sango said defensivly "Besides, it worked didn't it? Anyways I've got to go, my family's having a little party for me at the house. I'll see you tonight at Inuyasha's!" She said and bounded off. Kagome smiled and walked over to her family.

As soon as her mother saw her she was wrapped in a big hug and given all kinds of congratulations from her family. Kagome told them of her morning and they all laughed and got up, ready to leave. Kagome walked up with them to the car and was about to follow into the backseat when her mother spoke up.

"Where are you going? I do believe you have a bike to get home." She said teasing, but absolutly serious. She stood in front of the hood of the car, scowling as she watched them drive off.

"Great, I _love _graduation day already!" She grumbled as she stalked over to her monstorous bike.

Sesshomaru smirked. Today was already looking out to be a very very good day indeed. First he got to skip the first part of work to see the half-breed's graduation and then he got to see his blue eyed beauty. That's right, he got to see his Kagome.

He had thought she was beautiful the first time Inuyasha had brought her to their house nearly five years ago, and that had eventually grown into something more. Not love persay, but more like adoration. And longing for her, and watching her from afar. Alright, perhaps he was in love with this mere human girl.

Now that his half brother was off to college in a different city, far away thankfully, he could finally get the chance he had been looking for. She would be open game, and he was after her and only her. And by god, he would have her if it took everything he had!

Tonight was the graduation party for his brother, that he had suggested earlier that month. There he would get to see his love, and in only a few months he would be able to woo her and have her all to himself. As his wife, lover, and mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, and favoriting and subscribing 2! Just got back from vacation a few days ago and i decided i would update 4 all you awesome people! Hope u enjoy! Sorry if I kind of cut off short at the end, but I decided that things should wait for another chapter, and belive me when I say things are going to start getting gooooood BTW I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, i only own my new Nebraska Cornhuskers sweatshirt and my hillbilly =B TEEHEE**

Getting home was more of a problem than Kagome had originally thought. About half way there the back tire on her monster of a bike had popped, making her have to walk it all the way back to her house. When she was just getting into the less busy part of Tokyo, the thunder started rolling in, followed by a large rainstorm. That had made it even harder to walk, seeing as she was completely soaked and put off.

"I swear, these are exactly the kind of omens that forbid me to go on with schooling!" She seethed to herself and she sweeped her dripping bangs out of her eyes. In all actuality, she wouldn't mind going to college or a trade school. There was just no way for her to accomplish it at this point in time.

After a few horrific minutes she finally arrived at the large flight of stairs that led to her house. Looking up to the top she realized there was no way she would be able to get her bike back up there, so she just propped it up against the curb. Nobody would take it, who wanted a rusted old pink bike that had a flat tire? Ascending the steps wasn't as bad as she thought, but it was still a pain.

The broken door swung open to reveal a soaked and pissed looking Kagome. Her mother, grandfather, and brother all looked to be a tad scared. Maybe they should have taken her home.

"Thanks for that, it was so fun walking in the rain hauling a bike with a flat tire. I'm going to my room, when I come back down I expect there to be something good." She said through gritted teeth, she wasn't really that mad at them, but she really wanted something that could possibly make her feel better. They all gulped and followed her with their eyes as she left.

"Mom, I think we had better do something. Kagome looked like she wanted to beat us up." She heard as she bounded up the stairs to her room, leaving wet footprints to follow her. Letting out a small smile she shut her bedroom door behind her; she could play her family so well.

Deciding that a nice bath was in order she stripped down and tossed her soaked dress in her hamper and opened the door to the bathroom. Just then she remembered that she already had a particularly long shower earlier today, but oh well. Who was there to stop her? She quickly ran a hot bath and randomly picked out a candle from the mirrored cabinet.

"At least one thing has gone right today," Kagome contemplated and smiled while she lit the candle. "I picked out my favorite."

The candle she had chosen was one that she had created herself after purchasing a rather expensive kit to do so. It was held in a clear container that had silver patterns that she painted on herself. The candle itself was a pure white and smelled of pine needles, hay, and a bit of muskiness. She had tried to perfect it to make it the scent of her best friend, because his smell had always comforted her, but it had come out slightly different. Never the less, it always calmed her down and relaxed her. The combination itself reminded her of one of her favorite places to be, back on the farm.

Kagome slipped into the bath and closed her eyes, letting the warmth take her away into her own little world. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.

Opening her eyes was one of the hardest things Kagome had ever done, she was so calm and relaxed it almost seemed like a crime to have to get up. Picking herself up she carefully stepped out of the porcelin tub so she wouldn't slip. She grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself as she pulled the plug on the bathtub.

"At least I wasn't asleep for too long, it's barely even noon." Walking back into her bedroom she put on some undergarments and then put a gigantic black sweatshirt on that Inuyasha had given to her, apparently she stole it so much that it was just easier for her to keep it.

She sat down in front of her full body mirror and began combing through her long black hair, sweeping her bangs to the side so that they somewhat covered her right eye.

"That's kind of cute, maybe I'll wear it like that tonight." She said and smiled. Her stomach then decided to let out a loud rumble and she looked at her alarm clock. Nearly 12:30, she hadn't eaten in over three hours. Yeah, it was about time she got some food inside of her.

When she got to the main floor her nose began to lead her to the kitchen where the most delicious smell was coming from. Looking around she noticed that everyone was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and scooping food onto their plates.

"Feeling better Kagome?" Her grandfather asked as he scooped a few home made french fries onto his plate.

"Much. This looks so good Mom, thanks a bunch." She said and sat down at the head of the table, after her father had passed on she had taken his place. Though she was only eleven at that time, she had taken on his role as best as she could. Her grandfather was too old and often forgot things, her mother was a small quiet woman, and obviously her brother was too young, only being seven at the time. So naturally she was now the head of the house.

"I'm glad you like it dear. What time do you have to go over to Inuyasha's house?" Satomi asked as she placed a clean white plate and a glass filled with ice tea in front of her only daughter.

"Well I should probably get there a little early, so I'm thinking around five?" She said and began piling steak, french fries, and fresh fruit atop her plate. "Hey Souta, pass me the ketchup please." She said and scooped a glob of mayonaise into a small bowl that was only present near her. Her brother passed the condiment and she squirted it on top of the white substance and then stirred them up with a crispy fry until it was an even consitancy.

"Where did you learn to make that nasty stuff anyways?" Souta asked as he made a disgusted face at the concotion. His 'dear' sister had shoved it down his throat before, and needless to say, he was not impressed in the least.

"I saw some kid do it when I was in kintergarten." She said not really paying him too much attention as she ate her stirring fry. Souta scowled and his face turned a shade greener.

"How nice of you to keep the habit."

"Ha ha, you're so hilarous." Kagome shot back sarcastically and dipped her finger in it and licked it off, just to make him sick. "Oh, do you want to go with me today? I'm going phone shopping."

"I guess, how did you break it this time?"

"Sango left a crude message to wake me up this morning and I was already a little grouchy...you get the point." Kagome said blushing as she saw the look her mother was giving her. Obviously Satomi didn't approve of her smashing every phone she came into contact with.

"Do we need to go to the hardware store too and get some wall plaster? Or did you throw it on the floor this time?" Souta asked with a teasing smirk.

"I didn't throw it **that **hard at my wall, the thing was just a piece of crap and shattered of it's own accord." She said in between finishing her meal, in record time.

"Right, I'm sure. You know there was a documentary about spontaneously shattering phones on last night."

"Yes, I think I saw that too. Now that I think about it, I think my phone was in my pocket at that time," Kagome started before she was interupted.

"Then maybe it heard and got the idea to commit suicide, it must be terrible to be your phone. No offense." Souta said and got up to put his shoes on.

"Cleaver, very cleaver. Be ready when I get back down, I've got other things to do today. Maybe if you're lucky I'll take you to the arcade." Kagome said and gave her mom a quick hug before walking back up to her room. Once inside she slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, followed by little purple socks and her sneakers. She put her hair into a braid before walking downstairs to find her brother was in fact ready to go.

"Hopefully my car's decided that it loves me again, or we're going to be walking." Kagome said and snatched her purse from off the counter and pushed the door open. "Bye Mom, bye Gramps! Come on Souta, I want to see you hustle!" She said like a drill sergent and watches as he marched out.

Once inside of Kagome's old car she put her purse down by Souta's feet and reached for the key she kept in the ash tray. She put it in the ignition and turned it, hopeing that it would start now. It gave a few sputters and then died out. Kagome let out a growl that could rival any demon's, alarming her little brother immensely.

"Well you need the exercise anyways, come on let's walk. The mall isn't too far from here anyways." Souta said and opened his door and got out to open hers as well.

"Thanks. Wait, hey!" Kagome said and gave him a wet willie before getting out as well. It seemed that her luck today was short lived. Oh well, it did give her more time with her brother.

Nearly half an hour passed before the two finally got to the large mall. Kagome was looking around at all the little shops; Souta was looking at all of the hot girls that swarmed there. They reached the cell phone store in a matter of minutes, it would have been faster if the two weren't so busy gwaking.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A sales person asked and walked up to them with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"My phone broke this morning, I was just looking for a replacement." Kagome said politely and pulled out a little plastic baggey with the remains of her phone inside. The sales person raised an eyebrow at her and rolled his eyes before walking behind the back counter.

"Well," he said and logged into the computer on the counter "I can see what your plan covers. Name please."

"Kagome Higurashi." She said politely and began looking at the phones underneath the glass. One shiny silver one caught her eye, it was a glide phone and looked to have a touch screen.

"Ah, here we are. Looks like you're covered fairly well. The phones on the first five pages are free, all after that you're going to have to pay the additional money." He said and handed her a small booklett. Kagome took it and started flipping through the pages. She knew which ones were junk, because she had broken them with ease, and then there were the ones that were somewhat more reliable.

"How much for that one?" She said and pointed to the silver glide.

"Well, that one is going to be highly expensive, even with your coverage." He replied and then looked over her shoulder. "Can I help you with anything sir?"

"Just looking." Said a farmiliar voice. Kagome turned around and saw that her best friend's older brother was standing behind her and looking at the headphones on a rack.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked and turned around to face him. He looked up at her.

"Trying to find something for Inuyasha's graduation gift. Do you see anything he may like?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked at the headphones and picked out a red pair that looked to be of a high quality. She grabbed the package and held it out to him.

"He's been looking at these for weeks. I thought you had to work today?" She asked and looked at him a little confused.

"Lunch break. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said and took the headphones from her.

"I need a new phone, mine uh...broke this morning." She said and smiled shyly. He showed an amused smirk and looked over at the phones in the case.

"Which one were you looking to buy?" He asked her.

"Well I wanted that silver glide phone with the touchscreen, but it's much too expensive for me. So I was going to get that black flip phone instead." She said and pointed to each phone as she talked about them.

"I'll take these and the silver glide." Sesshomaru said to the sales person and pulled his credit card out of his wallet. He looked at Kagome who had wide eyes and gave her a small smile. "Consider it a graduation gift from our family."

"Here you are. Have a nice day." The sales person said and handed Sesshomaru a bag with the items inside. He took it and handed the phone to Kagome.

"Thanks so much, that was really nice of you." Kagome said taking the phone and smiling up at him, exstatic about her new phone. There was no way she was going to break this one!

"I'm glad you like it. I have to get going now, see you tonight." He said and walked out of the store gracefully as always. Souta walked up to her and poked her in the shoulder. That broke her from her daze and she grabbed his hand and walked out.

"Come on, let's go to the arcade like I promised!"

"Honestly, I can't find one dang thing to wear to a party? I must be a complete and total loser." Kagome muttered to herself.

"I don't object." Said Inuyasha as he crept up behind her, startling her and making her fall head first into her closet. Trying not to fall into the wall she held onto a shirt that was hanging down, but that only pulled down the wooden bar that held up her hangers. So there she lay on the floor, stuck to the wall, with a wooden pole and numerous hangers and clothing items on her.

"Owww..." Kagome moaned as she peeled herself from the wall. He grabbed one of her shoulders and helped pull her back onto her feet.

"Sorry Kags, but I don't have a clue how I scared you. You know I'm supposed to drive you over to my house." He said chuckling a bit.

"Whatever! I never called and asked you once to drive me to your house. We never even talked about it!" She said and rubbed the lower part of her back.

"Oh, I thought your mom must have told you. She's the one that called and asked."

"One of these days, as soon as she is of age..." Kagome trailed off, knowing she could never possibly get rid of her mother by putting her in a nursing home.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, you still need to help me with a few things before people start showing up." He looked at the very deep dark cavern that was her closet and pulled on a random hanger. "Here, put this on and lets go."

Kagome took the outfit and looked it over. It was a dark purple tank top with a pair of light wash jeans. Maybe if she wore her converse it would look good...

"Whatever, get out of here so I can change, will you?" She said and pushed him out of her room. Once she had her outfit completed she called him back in. "Will you tie my shoes for me, please?" Kagome asked and gave him a pleading puppy dog look.

"Fine, just hurry up with the face gunk and hair junk." Inuyasha said bending down on one knee and tieing her black high tops. Rolling her eyes, Kagome swept her bangs so that they were covering her right eye once more and then tied a dark purple ribbon behind them. Then she applied some eye liner to rim her unusual blue eyes to finish off the look.

"See, I'm done before you!" She said and tweaked one of his little doggy ears. Yelping her finished off tieing her sneakers and hopped back to his feet.

"Sometimes you're such a bitch Kags." He said and swung her over his shoulder and ran down to his car to drive back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just want to thank you all for the awesome reviews ^_^ they really make me happy and keep me going! I love all of you readers, each and every one! Sorry if it's a little sloppy at the end, but it's nearly 1 a.m. and i'm tired as hell. I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it, the only thing I own is my hillbilly =B and he's ready 4 bed too**

Kagome yawned as they drove down the deserted road. 'Mmm, desert sounds like dessert. I could go for some ice cream right about now..' She mused to herself, her mind was a perpetual state of wandering.

"Kags, don't you dare fall asleep! Because then it will be hell to wake you up, and I won't do it! You'll just have to miss the party." Inuyasha said as he took a sharp right corner, just to make sure she didn't try anything. He caught her glare as he checked the side mirror closest to her. Inuyasha just smirked and stopped at the last red light they would come across.

"I hate how long it takes to get to your house from mine. Maybe I could get an apartment closer. Though," she sniffled a little bit "it wouldn't last too long."

"Come on Kags, no tears tonight. It's not like I'm already gone." He said and held her hand in his. She was taking it really hard that he was going away for college while she had to stay back in Tokyo.

"You're right." Kagome said and sucked it up, if not for her then for her best friend. They heard a honk behind them and they both looked ahead to see that the light had just changed green. "What a jerk." She mumbled as they took off.

"Yeah, no kidding. Then again, alot of people around here are complete assholes." He said with a bit of disdain in his voice. "Including my half brother."

"Oh Inuyasha, I think you're overreacting a bit. He's always been really nice to me." Kagome said and pulled out her new phone from her purse. "See, he even bought me a new phone today as a graduation present!"

Inuyasha looked at the small silver device suspiciously. "And you're sure that it isn't going to shoot poison at you when you open it?"

"Oh my gosh, could you just be normal for once?" She asked and laughed, opening the phone right in front of him. "See, no poison or anything of the sort." Suddenly her phone went off with one of her favorite songs.

"Holy Hell, a song I actually like." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Though he didn't speak very fluently in English, he still knew what this song was about...basically.

_"Die, mother fucker die. I want to see you cry. And then I'll watch you die. I want to hurt you, torture then desert you. Take a hot poker and stick it where the sun don't shine, then watch you die. 'Cause I, I'm having a bad day. So get out of my way. Or you will pay, and you'll pay with your life. 'Cause I, I'm having a bad day. So what else can I say? I just want to kill and be killed just the same. 'Cause my day, sucks ass."_ The phone sang with a cheerful tune. Kagome smiled and sang along with every word, it was one of her favorites and she knew just who was texting her. She opened the message and began reading it expertly fast.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I'm the worst friend ever!" Kagome said and smacked herself in the forehead. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, which she probably was.

"Should I even ask?"

"It's Mitsy! Oh my gosh, I totally spaced her wedding! It's in two weeks Inuyasha! Two weeks! I swear, if you weren't coming with me I'd probably fall apart." She said and rubbed her temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

"When is our flight again?" Inuyasha asked, gulping a little bit. Kagome looked at him somewhat suspicious of his behavior.

"The 12th, why?"

"Shit...Kagome I'm so sorry. But I kind of have something planned that entire week..." He said just as he pulled into the large driveway leading up to his house. Inuyasha was waiting to be hit, yelled at, or both. But all that happened was an eerily silence floated through the car. She undid her seatbelt and then reached for the handle to get out, or so it seemed. In all actuality she had just locked the doors.

"What?!" She said and leaped at him, hands around his neck trying to strangle the half demon. "You promised me that you could come! Inuyasha, you know damn well that I won't go on a plane or go traveling anywhere far by myself! Either you rearrange your plans or you can kiss your ass goodbye!" She yelled murderously at him, completely furious. He somehow managed to loosen her grip on his neck and took a deep breath. She got off of him and gave him a death glare.

"I said I'm sorry Kags, but I can't cancel just like that. I have to take a train down to Nagoya on the 10th, that's when I'm moving all of my things down to my new dorm room I applied for." Inuyasha said trying to calm her down, and he really was sorry that he couldn't go with her.

Kagome sighed and wiped away a stray tear. "Sorry I strangled you. Can we talk about this later?"

"You're forgiven. And yeah we'll be sure to, I've decided that you're spending the night too. For now though, let's go inside and try to have fun." Inuyasha said and smiled at her when she nodded her agreement. Inuyasha unlocked the doors again and got out before walking over to Kagome who had already gotten out and was walking towards the front steps.

"So is this going to be an inside or an outside party tonight?" Kagome asked as she picked a purple and white pansy from the side of the stone path they were walking on.

"Outside." Inuyasha said and took the flower from her before placing it behind her ear. "Sesshomaru doesn't want a repeat of what happened the last time there was a party in the house." He ended with a smirk. The house had been a total and complete disaster by the time their whole senior class including himself and Kagome were through with it. When everybody had left and his older brother had came downstairs, all hell broke loose. He went on a total rampage and nearly threw his younger brother out the window. But it had been worth it to see the great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru to lose control like that.

"I can understand why! You probably provoked everyone to destory your house, just to get a laugh I'm sure." She said with a knowing smirk. "Shit, it's a pool party isn't it?" Kagome said with a groan. Inuyasha just smiles and rubbed her back.

"You really should know me better than this. Of course it's a pool party!" He told her as they walked through the front door.

"But I didn't even bring my swim suit or anything, now what do you expect me to do?" She asked him, tapping her foot on the ground and raising a perfectly sculpted black eyebrow.

"Don't worry about that, just go look upstairs in your room okay?" Inuyasha said and slapped her butt as she walked away.

"You're so lucky you're my best friend or I would have cut that hand off." She said and laughed as she bounded up the staircase that was pressed up to the left wall. Inuyasha ran up the right staircase and into his bedroom to get chanced before people started to show up. He stripped down and got in a pair of red and white swim trunks and a black wifebeater before letting his hair out of it's low ponytail, letting it flow down his back. Once he was done with that he slipped on a pair of black flip flops and then went down the long carpeted hallway to Kagome's room. Sure it really wasn't hers, but it was the one that she always crashed in when she wasn't sleeping in his room.

"You decent Kags?" He asked after knocking on her closed door. Inuyasha heard a whining 'No' followed by a dejected 'But you can come in anyways'. He opened the door and put on a wide smile. "I knew it would look good on you! Go ahead, thank me anytime."

"Inuyasha if this is some kind of joke, it really isn't funny." Kagome said with her arms crossed sitting on her bed. She was horrified when she saw the small dark pink bikini with chocolate brown strings that tied around her neck and hips. Not to mention it had a little white heart that was located over her left breast. Despite how much she didn't want to put the thing on, she did anyways.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting." He said and handed her a white and pink polkadotted beach towel. She took it and then a smirk graced her lips and an evil glint presented itself in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll play it your way then Inuyasha. Come on, let's finish stuff up before people start showing up." She said and walked out of the room, leaving the confuzed hanyou to trail behind her. He was her best friend for years, and yet, he even had to admit that she looked hot in that little number.

"You go lock all the doors and windows and I'll hang up the lights." Kagome said and walked out the back door. Inuyasha just yelled out an 'Okay' and went to go lock everything up, so nobody get in and do something that he would end up regretting later. When he finally got back outside he realized that Sango, Miroku, and a few other people had already shown up. As he walked over to Kagome who was just lighting the last of the tiki torches that surrounded the gigantic pool, more people were flowing in from the gate he had left open. Demons, humans, and the multiple combinations of the two started pouring in; they went to the pool, to the chairs, dancefloor, and by the bar(that served non-alcoholic drinks only, to the dismay of the new graduates).

In a half hour time span, there were hundreds of teenagers swarming the large estate. And a large portion of the males there were eyeing Kagome, which was just what she wanted. She figured that if she got enough guys looking and hitting on her, that Inuyasha would drag her inside and make her put something less revealing on. Unfortunately that wasn't what the half demon was doing. No, he was being a regular Hugh Heffner under the water fall, a bunch of bimbo girls surrounding him. Fine, two could play it.

Kagome climbed out of the pool, not even bothering to dry off before she made her way towards the dance floor. Once there she began to dance with some of her girlfriends, smiling and laughing not only because she was having a great time, but because she knew that alot of guys were staring at her. And now it was pissing Inuyasha off. Yet he wasn't coming over, so she continued to be a little social butterfly and drift over to a bunch of different people in her pretty little bikini. Finally though, after she realized that Inuyasha was never going to do anything, she settled on a chair poolside next to Sango and Miroku.

"So when are you guys moving into your dorms? Inuyasha's leaving in two weeks I guess." Kagome said as she took a sip out of her water bottle.

"We won't move our stuff in until late August. Kagome, I wish you would come with us.." Sango said sadly as she looked at her best girlfriend.

"I wish I could too Sango, but college just isn't for me. I have no way to pay for it, I can't get any loans, and even with all of my scholarships combined I still can't come up with enough cash." She noticed the look on both of her friend's faces and then shook her head. "And there is no way in hell I'm using money from any of my friends or family. That's not right, plus it's not how I do things." She ended strongly.

"We respect your decision Kagome, even though we know that part of the reason you're not going to school further is because you detest it. We just wish that you would be nearer to us." Miroku said and put his hand innocently on her arm. Sango gave her a sad smile.

"Oh come on guys, we still have three months left together! No need in making them full of tears. Besides, I feel the worst for Inuyasha. When you two leave, at least you'll have each other. And I'll be home with my family and other friends, but him? He'll be all alone there." Kagome said and her shoulders drooped. If there was some way that she could be with him, she would do it in a heartbeat. Kagome hated the fact that he wouldn't have anyone there.

"Don't worry too much about him though, he's bound to meet new friends while he's away. I mean come on, it's Inuyasha we're talking about! He can become friends with practically anyone!" Miroku said and laughed. Kagome just nodded and smiling, yet never really letting go of her worry for her best friend.

~S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E~

Sesshomaru was having a hard time dealing with the crazed teenagers that flocked around the outside of his home, so within a half hour he was back inside. Sure, he had wanted to see Kagome, but there was always time for that later. It wasn't so bad that he would risk his neck in a sea of graduates just to see her for what, a minute maybe? So he just stuck it out inside, going to his bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before coming back downstairs. He closed all the blinds and windows on the main floor and then proceeded to wait out the insane party that he had suggested.

_'That was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done in my entire life. Never again am I suggesting such an idiotic thing.'_ He thougt to himself as he went back into the kitchen. When he got there he started making a pot of coffee for himself, surely he would need it if he was going to stay up until all of the moronic partiers left.

~S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E~

Inuyasha finally drove the rest of his ex-classmates off of his property. Who knew that they were so damn clingy? Then again, his house was pretty rad.

"Come on Kagome, we can do that tomorrow. I'm tired as hell." He said and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She was tearing down all of the lights because she wanted the back yard clean before morning, but he insisted that she get some sleep. He pulled out his key that he kept on a chain around his neck and unlocked the back door to let Kagome and himself inside. When they entered the kitchen they noticed Sesshomaru sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Have the mongorels all left?" He asked without even looking up.

"Yeah, we just ran the rest of them off. What are you still doing up?" Inuyasha asked and put Kagome down on a chair next to him.

"Making sure none of them tried to get inside of my home." He said and finished off the last of his coffee.

"What are you doing the 12th to the 18th of June?" Inuyasha suddenly asked him. Sesshomaru corked an eyebrow at the brash question. Since when did the half breed become interested in his personal life?

"Nothing of importance. I get two weeks off starting the 8th." He said after making sure of his schedule.

"That's perfect! Think about this, what if you took Kagome to the wedding she's supposed to go to? You know English and you can both stand each other, so it shouldn't be a problem!" Inuyasha said, patting himself on the back for his brilliance.

"No Inuyasha, I don't want to force Sesshomaru to come to America with me for a wedding of a person he doesn't even know." Kagome said and let own a yawn and a shiver, getting somewhat cold from just being in her little bikini.

"Perhaps I'll go, but for now we should all be going to our beds. It is nearly two in the morning and I want you both down here at nine thirty so we can discuss this further." Sesshomaru said and got up to put his cup in the dish washer. He went back to the table just as the two were about to go upstairs.

"You go upstairs and get into bed Kags, I'll be up in a couple minutes." Inuyasha said and gave her a quick hug, then stood next to his brother who was folding the paper her was reading earlier.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome said yawning and gave both a quick peck on the cheek before walking upstairs. Obviously Kagome was really tired, or else she would have died from embarassment at just kissing a deadly demon who just happened to be her best friend's older half brother.

"Well that was interesting. So what do you say, are you going to go with her?" Inuyasha asked one she was gone.

"I'm not sure yet Inuyasha. Like I said, we'll discuss this over breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight." He said dryly and then proceeded to walk up the stairs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, he's so going to go. It's just too damn perfect for him not to." He muttered as he began making a late night bowl of ramen. While he ate he thought about what his future held, but quickly dashed those thoughts, now was not the time. Inuyasha quickly slurped up the rest of his ramen and then walked up to his room, shutting off lights as he went. When he got in he quickly changed into his boxers and a loose pair of sweats. He set his alarm clock for nine twenty so they would make thier breakfast date with Mr. Perfect and then slipped under the covers with the already sleeping Kagome. He swept a few pieces of hair out of her face and then rolled on his side, closing his eyes to immediately fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long, but things have been pretty hectic. Also, i've been working on this story alot: in the form of pictures! That's right, now with every chapter I post I'll put up a new picture on Deviant Art .com! here's the link to my first picture ^_^ hope u all like them! http:// inu-babe34. deviantart. com/art/ Graduation-133501218 Also, I'm going to start working on a new chapter as soon as i get my other 2 stories updated, I promise! School is coming up, so that means that things will probably start going slower....so I apologize in adavance. BTW I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. The only thing i own is my hillbilly TEEHEE =B**

Feeling a light shake, Kagome just rolled over to the other side, figuring that Inuyasha was just moving around on the bed. Then she felt it again and again and again. A snarl escaped her lips and her eyes flashed open, startling the person next to her so much that he shot back, making him fall off of his own bed.

"Frick Kagome! Thanks for biting my head off!" He said and picked himself up. She looked over at him and just smiled, honestly she prided herself on being fierce. "And you're not even sorry. Wow, what a good friend you are."

"I know I'm awesome Inuyasha, but there really isn't a need to praise me." She said and lifted herself out of the bed, going towards the closet.

"Well thanks to your awesomeness we're going to be late downstairs to meet Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said and pulled on a sweatshirt. Kagome just rolled her eyes and put on some of Inuyasha's shorts and a large t-shirt.

"He can wait a few extra minutes. Why are we meeting him anyways?" She asked and put her hair up in a ponytail. Inuyasha snorted.

"Do you even remember anything after midnight? Or does it just automatically flush out of your brain?" He asked her with a bit of a laugh.

"Whatever, come on I'm sure your stomach is probably receeding from not eating for the past few hours. Am I right?" Letting a smirk grace her face.

"Actually, now that you say that, you're completly right!" He said with wide eyes, and then sprinted down towards the kitchen with Kagome right on his heels. When they got there, there was Sesshomaru sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Typical.

"You're late."

"It's only 9:34!" Inuyasha retorted, getting out the milk and pouring himself a big glass of it.

"It was my fault, sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said and took a seat at the table.

"Hn. Inuyasha, are you just going to leave our guest with nothing?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If you knew 'our guest' at all, then you would know that she doesn't eat anything for at least an hour after she wakes up." Inuyasha said and took a seat by Kagome, who flicked his ear.

"Don't be such a dillweed. He's always at work by the time we're awake, so of course he wouldn't know I don't eat. Just give him a break, please?" Kagome said, somewhat aggitated that Inuyasha was being so childish. It was just when he was with his brother that he acted like this, and it just plain pissed her off. He just flattened his ears to his head and took a gulp of his milk.

"So about the proposition you brought up last night Inuyasha, do you still stand by it?" Sesshomaru asked, folding and putting his paper off to the side.

"Duh, what about you?"

"After thinking it over some, I've decided to hear you both out." Sesshomaru said and looked at them both. His brother looked confident that it would go his way and Kagome looked rather confused.

"Alright, before you two go on about more stuff, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Since I can't go to the wedding with you in America, I suggested that Sesshomaru go with you. He has a few weeks off, you won't go alone, and you two can stand each other." Inuyasha explained.

"That does sound good, but I don't want him to be pushed into doing anything." Kagome said, considerably nervous and uncomfortable now.

"How long to you expect to stay there?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue, he needed some questions answered before agreeing to it. Even if he did want to go with her more than anything.

"Well, including travel, we'll be gone for seven days. Leave on Sunday morning, the wedding is on Friday, and then leave Saturday morning. I've got everything planned out an arranged, I just don't want to go alone. I've got the plane tickets and rental car already covered, so don't worry about that. Also, we'll just be staying with my friend so no hotel rooms are needed."

Sesshomaru thought on it for a minute while sipping his coffee. Inuyasha was blabbing on about something, but he was just ignoring him like usual. Well, she already had everything set up so it wasn't like he would have to set up anything. Plus, they had a home to stay in, which was always better than a dull hotel room. All in all, it was a very good situation to be a part of. Plus, he would get to spend more time with her than he ever had; without the half-breed to be there to annoy him.

"Alright, I'll acompany you." He said cutting Inuyasha's sentence off halfway.

Kagome looked a little astonished, with her eyes widened and eyebrows raised. She couldn't believe he had actually agreed to come with her! She was just a lowly human girl, and he was one of the most powerful demons on the planet on his way to the top. None the less, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity for someone to go with her.

"Great. Well I got to go Inyasha, lots of stuff to do now. Plus I have that job interview this afternoon." Kagome said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a one-armed hug. "I'll call you later. Um, Sesshomaru if you need to ask me about anything just get my number or e-mail from Inuyasha."

"Want a ride home?" Inuyasha asked standing up and putting his glass in the sink for once.

"I'm good, the bus should be right on time when I get to the stop. Come upstairs and help me pack up my shtuff thought, okay?" Kagome said and walked out of the kitchen. Inuyasha was quick to follow.

By the time Inuyahsa got up to his room Kagome was zipping up his old backpack, which was now filled with her stuff. Sometimes he didn't know how she was so fast.

"Got everything?" He asked her, standing in the doorway. She looked up and nodded, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Sure do, I'll get you your clothes and bag back when I see you next. Call me later tonight, okay? Then you can see if I got my job or not!" Kagome said excitedly, she had been trying to get an interview for months now and something finally came up.

"Will do, when do you think you'll get home? I don't want some nasty ringtone sounding off during the interview." He said and laughed.

"I don't know, sometime around five? Just call the house phone, I don't want to use all my minutes on my new cell phone." She said dreamily with a sparkle to her eye.

"Don't get all lovey dovey with your phone now, don't want you wearing out the vibrate setting." He said and laughed, some at his joke but mostly at the look on her face.

"Jerk!" She said and smacked him on the chest before walking past him and down the stairs. "You're so gross sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but admit it. On the inside you're dying of laughter." He said standing on his front deck with her, smiling at her raised eyebrow that said 'You seriously believe that?'. "And you're also coming up with some sick scheme to use the idea."

"Alright, I've had enough of you." She said seriously but then laughed a little. "Now don't give Sesshomaru any hassle 'bout this okay? Talk to you later, bye!" She said and blew him a kiss before jogging down the street towards the bus stop that was about a mile down.

"Later you crazy girl!" He yelled after her and just laughed when she flipped him off without even looking back, to the utter horror of his next door neighbor.

S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E

"Are you nervous dear?" Said Satomi as she French braided her daughter's hair back.

"No, I'm not nervous. Nervousness causes mistakes, which I can't make, so I can't be even a little nervous or else I'll mess up." Kagome said quickly yet confidently, but it was hard to seem confident when you were fidgeting around like a little kid with Attention Defisite Disorder who was stuck in a classroom with nothing to do.

"Stop moving around or I'm going to mess up. Now are you taking your car there, or did you want to borrow mine?" Satomi asked, about half way done.

"Well, I don't really trust my car too much...but your's doesn't exactly scream cool." Kagome answered, laughing.

"I think my car is very cool, you would look good in it on your way to your interview."

"Seriously Mom? Who rolls up to an interview in an Oldsmobile?" She asked, but then she groaned. Did she really even have a choice in the matter? It was either drive her car that could break down at any second, or drive the nerdy old person car. The name was even old!

"You can take my car, **if** you're careful." Said her grandfather as he walked into the kitchen from the living room.

_'Jeeze, he sure does have great hearing for being so old.' _But then his words sunk in.

"Oh my gosh, really Grandpa?!" She squeeled and stood up, causing herself immense pain as her mother still had a firm grip on her hair. She sat down, but was still extremely excited.

"Yes, go ahead. Just be a safe driver." He said and gave his seventeen year old granddaughter a smile and the keys to his 1969 Dodge Challenger before walking upstairs to take a nap. "Good luck Kagome."

"Thanks a bunch Gramps!" She said and eyed the keys with a hunger in her eyes.

"How are you liking those keys?" Her mother asked retorically.

"They look delicious!" She answered, which earned her a look that said 'You're so odd'.

Satomi finished her hair off with a yellow ponytail to the end of her braid and pulled her up gently with it. Kagome twirled around with a smile on her face and some pep in her step.

"How do I look? Ready to rock this interview, to become extremely successful, to rule the world?" She asked and laughed at the end.

"You look amazing dear." Satomi said, because she really did. She had a short sleeved yellow button up shirt on with some dark jeans and her favorite silver flats. "Now leave before you're late. Good luck!"

Kagome smiled and then bolted out the door. She was so excited, yet anxious. After sliding down the railing she jogged down the block to her neighbor's house and went into their garage where she found her grandfather's car. It was a beauty. It was an old American muscle car, dark green with black SS stripes and black leather interior. She pressed the button to open the garage door and started the old car, smiling wider as it rumbled to life. She put it in drive and then proceeded to make her way to her interview across town.

S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said downcast.

"Kags, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Not really..."

"You at home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming over." He said and hung up the phone before running out to his car and driving as fast as he could to his best friend's house. When he got there he slammed the door shut and then used his demonic speed to race up the stairs and to her house. It was already semi-dark and he could see her shadow in her room so he jumped up onto her windowsil and knocked on the closed glass. She came over with a frown on her face and opened it up, letting him slink inside.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh and pulled her into his arms, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"I...I..." She said, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"What?"

"I got the job!!" She suddenly yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, you're a tricky little bitch. Congratulations! So when do you start, what position did you get?" He asked excitedly after he spun her around a bit.

"It's not really the position I was going for, but they gave me a job on the line to start off. I start a week after I get back from America." She said excited and sat down on her bed, smile tattooed on her face.

"Awesome, so what's your job on the line?" He asked, curious as to what she was going to be doing. Hopefully it wasn't something that was too hard or could hurt her.

"Promise not to laugh?" She asked, it really was sort of embarassing.

"I don't promise, but I'll try my best."

"They're having me screw lids onto bottles." She said and avoided his eyes. After a few seconds of silence she looked up, and it looked like he was about ready to split his sides.

"Oh just laugh already." And then she was met with a booming laugh that seemed to shake the walls, and it went on for several long minutes.

"You were getting all worked up over an interview to **put lids on bottles**?" He said in between large spurs of laughter.

"Shut up, that's not what I applied for! But they said that I could move my way up the line quickly if I worked hard! Besides, I got put on the most prestigeous kind too."

"And what is the most 'prestigeous' kind of **tea** there?" He said with another loud laugh.

"Their world famous black tea." She said with her nose in the air. "It's also the part of the factory where they take people on tours."

"Well, I'm still proud of you Kags. You did good and landed yourself a good job. Even if that job is putting lids on bottles." He said, still laughing occasionally.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. But you have to go now, my mom made my favorite tonight and she'll be mega pissed if I'm late. I'll call you tomorrow morning at the crack of noon okay?" She asked and then pushed him towards the window.

"Alright, just push me out onto the streets." He said with fake hurt and then gave her a quick hug. "Okay, talk to you tomorrow." Inuyasha said and then jumped out the window and ran for his car. She watched him until the night swallowed him up, then went downstairs to eat dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha FINALLY i got to write some fun stuff XD i like this chapter actually, not much happened but i still like it ^_^ especially the ending ;D anyways i hope ur all happy with the quick update! idk i think i had an epiphany, i've been updating non stop since a couple days ago lolz Anyways i hope u all like it, please review! BTW I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. The only thing i own is my hillbilly =B haha laters, much love 2 u all! *hugz***

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is here to pick you up!" Her mother called up the stairs to her daughter. She quickly grabbed her purse and then flew down the steps and into the kitchen where her bags were.

"Good morning." She said and smiled before picking up as many bags as she could. Sesshomaru picked up those remaining and then walked out the door and down to his car. Kagome walked over to her family and gave them quick hugs. "Love you guys, I'll call you when we get there. Bye!" She ended and then ran out the door and down the steps to Sesshomaru's car.

When she got down the steps the trunk was popped and she fit all of her bags inside and then shut it gently, the car looked really nice and she didn't want to ruin it or anything. She walked back up to the passenger's seat and opened the door before getting in and putting on her seatbelt. As soon as that was done Sesshomaru put the car in drive and then began taking them to the airport across town.

"Sorry that the flight it so early in the morning." Kagome apologized.

"Morning? I do believe two A.M. is still technically night." He said with a smirk. Kagome laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess so." And then the rest of the drive there was silent. Once they got to the not so crowded airport, Sesshomaru payed the toll and parked his car in the section that reserved your spot for however long you would be gone. The two got out and then grabbed all of thier luggage and hauled it into the building. They figured out which flight was theres and then put their luggage on the cart, all except thier carry on bags.

"Flight 302 to Ameria is now boarding." Was heard over the intercom and the pair walked over to the appropriate hanger. Security passed them through no problem and then they were boarding on their flight.

"Oh I found our seats Sesshomaru." Kagome called out and waved him over. "Did you want the window seat?" She asked before sitting down.

"It doesn't matter to me." He said and she motioned towards the window seat before sitting down on the seat next to it. Just then they were announcing that they would be departing and to strap on your seatbelts. They both did so and Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"Why did you choose that seat over the window seat?" He inquired. She looked over and smiled.

"Well I've been here two times before, I just thought you might want to see the scenery."

"That was very thoughtful of you. What did you go to America for?"

"Well, you see when I just started highschool there was a program where you could get a penpal. I had already taken two years of English and decided to try it out, and it turns out that my pal was from the United States. We actually became quite good friends over the years and she invited me to spend my summer there between Sophmore and Junior year." Kagome explained just as the plane took to the air.

"Did you enjoy yourself while you were there?" He asked and settled more into his seat, shocking Kagome who had never seen him anything but proper.

"Yeah it was fun, but I couldn't imagine doing what I was doing for nearly three-hundred and sixty-five days a year." She said and smiled, remembering the long hard days that she put in.

"What exactly did you do?" Sesshomaru asked, now becoming more and more interested. What would be such a daunting task in the city that she wouldn't want to do it every day?

"Well, since her family just lives in an extremely small town in the country, there isn't much for jobs there. Her father has some land and so he's a farmer and a rancher. Some days I would help brand and herd the cattle, but most of the time I would be in the fields either cutting, raking, or bailing hay." She said and pulled out her digital camera. After flipping through a few pictures she pulled one up and showed it to him. "That's the tractors I usually got, you can look through the pictures if you want. It's on my America album."

Sesshomaru was completely shocked, he had not expected this at all. As he looked through the camera he saw her and some other girl alot, and they were out on a nice little farm sometimes on tractors or horses, and occasionally with some cows or something. He looked over at her when he was done, she wasn't paying too much attention so he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, you're done. Did you like them?" She asked and laughed, obviously a joke.

"Very amusing." He said sarcastically and handed her back the small black camera, which she turned off and put back in her carry on bag.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep and you should do the same. It's going to be a long day." She told him and then closed her eyes and got comfortable. But really, she wasn't asleep. She was thinking about Sesshomaru. Honestly, he was alot different than she expected him to be. She just always thought that he was cold and unemotional, but if he was those things then why would he be joking around with her and actually smiling and laughing even? He actually had a personality and wasn't at all hard to talk to. He was civil and nice to her at all times, somebody like that was boyfriend material. Especially since that certain someone was extremelly attractive.

Wait, what was she thinking?! He's a demon, and had absolutly no interest in her whatsoever. She was a weak human girl, and not all that attractive, surely nobody even close to him would even bother to think about her in a romantic way. Plus, there was the fact that he was her best friend's older brother. Which wouldn't be all that bad, but they prettymuch despised each other. That was a major problem. It could never work, that was the main thing here. So if this was some stupid schoolgirl crush, then she was going to push it out of her mind completely.

That's it, she wouldn't even think on it anymore, no more bad naughty thoughts for her! All she needed right now was sleep, she was probably just delerious from lack of sleep. Yeah, that's it, delerious. She could deal with that.

Meanwhile as Kagome was having an inner rant with herself, Sesshomaru was having a battle with himself. He was backtracking quite a bit with his assumption of Kagome. He had always known that she was not the typical human girl, but what he had just learned in the past hour and a half of being with her had convinced him even more. Sesshomaru really didn't know much about her at all, except that she was good friend's with his younger brother. And she was gorgeous and smelled heavenly.

But none of that even mattered. The point was, he didn't know her. Therefore, there was no possible way that he could love her, there just wasn't any way possible. That didn't mean he wasn't really attracted to her though. So he would continue to get to know her, and then make her his. Yes, that's how things would go. For now though, he was content on taking a short nap.

S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, come on the plane landed." Kagome said softly while giving him a light tap on the shoulder. He opened his eyes suddenly, ready to remove the hand that had touched his person. Then he noticed that it was Kagome, and she was standing up with her bag in hand.

"Come on, everybody's getting off now." She said with a smile and got his bag down for him. He gave her a small nod of thanks and stood up, taking his bag and then followed her out and off of the plane.

"Guess you didn't get to see the scenery, huh?" Kagome asked on their way to the escalator that took them to the main terminal.

"I suppose not. How long did you sleep?" He said.

"I just woke up a few minutes before you did. Neither of us woke up and the flight attendant was too afraid to wake you up, so she woke me up and told me to do it." Kagome explained and then laughed. Sesshomaru smirked a bit, the attendant was wise. Soon enough they were going down the escalator and Sesshomaru looked around, it was the smallest airport he had ever been to!

"From the look on your face I assume that this is the smallest terminal that you've ever been to?" Kagome asked him as they walked off to get their bags.

"Exactly. I havn't exactly been to many airports though, only major ones throughout the world." He explained and grabbed their bags. Kagome then led him over to a lady behind a desk.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up the keys to my rental car. Kagome Higurashi." He her her say in English and then handed over a few papers, more than likely proof of her identity and that she had payed for the rental.

"Alright," Said the woman and opened a droor then pulling out a small silver key. "There you go. Have a nice trip." She said with a practiced smile. Kagome smiled back and then they began walking out of the not so crowded airport and into a parking lot. It took a while to find their car, but they finally got to it.

"Kagome, what is this?" Sesshomaru asked when she got the key back out from her pocket. She looked up like a deer in headlights.

"Our rental? What else would it be?" She asked and then opened the driver's door.

"I know that, but why is our rental a rusted old pickup truck?" He asked with a bit of aggitation. She looked up and gave a little half smile.

"Sorry, but this was all that I could afford. Besides, you can't even get to my friend's house without an SUV or a truck. If you're in a car, and it rains, that road will swallow you up." Kagome explained and then started piling her stuff in the extremely small back seat. Sesshomaru let out a sigh but then opened his door and put his belongings back there also. Wait, what did she mean by 'swallow you up'?

"Kagome, where exactly does your friend live?" He asked her when they both got in, her driving this time. She started the old thing up to life and backed up before answering the question.

"In a small town about six-hundred miles from here. Don't you remember? Inuyasha was telling you about it that one day we all had breakfast together. Well, our dysfunctional little breakfast type thing." Kagome said and laughed as she made her way through the busy streets of Omaha, Nebraska on her way to the highway that would take her north.

Of course, the one time he had actually tuned out the mindless drabble that spewed ouf of his brother's mouth, was the one time it was actually important information. This was going to be alot more difficult than he expected. He really should have had a clue though, all those pictures she showed him earlier were taken on a farm where she said she was staying. His excuse? He was sleep deprived, yes, that sounded reasonable.

"I must have forgotten. You did say that we would be staying at your friend's house?" He asked her, just to make sure that no suprises were sprung on him.

"Yep. Oh, and this is something you'll probably have to know. My friend's name is Mitsy and she's a human, her soon to be husband's name is Alex and he's a hanyou. Just a heads up." She said and turned her way onto the busy four lane highway. Damn she hated rush hour, but soon enough they would nearly be alone on the road. The further away they got from this city the less populated it would be and the funner thigns would get.

"A hanyou? What kind of demon is he mixed with?"

"Tiger I believe, but it could possibly be leapord. I'm not sure, I've only met him once and it wasn't for very long." Kagome said with a shrug. "He seems nice enough though, so I don't mind the guy."

"Interesting. So what are we going to be doing for the four days before the wedding?" Sesshomaru asked her. Seriously, was that much time here really neccessary? What would there be for him to do?

"Well, I assume that I'll have to do some maid of honor duties some days. When that happens I suppose that maybe you could go to one of the big cities and do stuff that you like, the town we're in is right smack in the center of the three main cities. Smack dab in the heart of south central South Dakota." She said brightly and with a smile. "When I'm not doing girl stuff then you can just come do stuff with me. Or work." She said and glanced at him.

_'Wait, how did she know that we brought work with?' _He thought to himself, he hadn't shown her anything.

"Don't think you can fool me, I know you better than that, even if we don't really know each other. You're a workaholic and it's easy to see, so don't try and deny it. That's fine though, gives you something to occupy your free time with." Kagome said before turning on the radio. "What kind of music do you like? It isn't satellite so it's all American no doubt."

Sesshomaru was caught a bit off guard by her sudden change of topic, but quickly got it together. Also he was quite stunned at how well she could read him, when it was obvious that they didn't know much about the other. Enough of that though, he had to answer her question.

"Anything is fine, just listen to what you like." He said and then looked out his window. They were not about 20 miles out of the city, and you know what he saw? Corn. So much corn, that's all there was!

"Okay." Kagome happily chirped and then turned on the radio and searched for a good station. Finally she found a nice country one and began singing along to it. Sesshomaru looked over and noticed that she was really getting into the song, singing her heart out at the chorus. Listening carefully to the words he recognized that it was a love song. Well, whatever she was singing, it sounded heavenly. So he waited until she was finished.

"You're a lovely singer." He said and smirked as she blushed like crazy. She glanced over at him and noticed that he was actually being sincere.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry if it starts to get on your nerves, but it helps me stay awake. That and talking, so you choose."

"Whatever suits you bes, but I do have a question."

"Go ahead." She said while passing a small car.

"Is there anything besdies corn here?" To which he recived a laugh.

"Not really, corn and soybeans are about the only things you'll be seeing while we're on this highway. Don't worry though, when we hit the next state you'll see something different." Kagome said trying to supress a laugh.

"And what will that be?" Sesshomaru dared to ask with a brow raised.

"Hay. Lots and lots of hay. And cows." Kagome said and let out a laugh. Sesshomaru just shook his head and looked out his window, but all the corn was giving him a headache so he looked back in front of him.

"So Inuyasha told me that you got a new job." Sesshomaru said trying to start up another conversation, he was determined to find out more about her.

"Yeah, I'd be suprised if all of Japan didn't know." Kagome said darkly.

"Inuyasha is quite known for his loud mouth, as I'm sure you know." Sesshomaru said trying to lighten the mood. It worked and she let chuckled.

"Yeah, I know all too well. Did he tell you what it was?"

"No, all I heard when he got home was that you got a new job. After that it was all confused with his bouts of hysterical laughter." Sesshomaru said, ears twitching at the memory. He thought his brother would understand that his ears were sensetive.

Kagome let out a groan, telling him now was inevitable. May as well get it over with. "Before you ask, I got a job at that tea factory on the North Side. I put lids on bottles. Go ahead and laugh it up, your brother sure did." She mumbled the last part, but she heard nothing. She side glanced over at him but noticed that he wasn't even trying to hold back a laugh.

"From what I remember about that particular company, you can climb the ladder quite quick. Once you get to a certain position then they will help pay for their workers to go to college and then come back to their jobs with a new higher status and a contract. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked, yes he had remembered that company well. It was one of the few that helped people with getting a higher education, so he had respected it.

"Wow, you're probably the only person I've ever met that knew that." Kagome said in disbelief. "That's exactly what I was hopeing to do by the way. There's no way for me to go to college right now, so I was looking for a job that would allow me to go back to school in the future and this was the best."

"I agree, it's one of the best programs in Tokyo." Sesshomaru said.

From just that simple conversation starter, they had had a civil conversation with each other. That led to many different other topics and before they knew it they were only about half an hour from their destination. Both were astounded at how easy it was to talk to each other, and they didn't ever run out of things to talk about. Now they were rolling into a small town near the border of the two states.

"Welcome to Valentine, heart capitol of the United States." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked around the town, and sure enough there was alot to remind him of Valentine's Day. On each street sign there was a little white heart at the end and there were murals along the little stone and concrete buildings. It was a quaint little town, but he liked it.

Kagome pulled their old truck into a gas station parking lot and pulled up next to a pump before shutting off the truck. "Do you mind filling up while I go get something for us to snack on?" Kagome asked and then handed him a credit card to pay for the deisel. He nodded but refused the card, instead pulling out his wallet and getting his own out.

"I'll pay for it, you did after all pay for the rental." He said with a smirk and got out to fill up the truck. Kagome laughed at his outward display of dislike for the vehicle.

"Do you like anything in particular?" She asked as she got out herself. He shook his head no. "Alright, I'll be back."

In a couple minutes the diesel was in the truck and all payed for and now he was sitting in the passengers seat waiting. Soon enough there was Kagome walking out of the gas station with a big plastic bag in her hands. She opened his door and shoved it into his hand before shutting the door again and going off to clean off the windshielf quickly. The bugs had been hell. When she got back in she saw that he was already sipping on his soda and had put the bag in the space between their own spots.

"Ready for the last stretch?" She asked and got a small nod. Kagome smiled and then drove off the lot and onto the roads. Once they were on the highway she got out her soda and kept it steady between her legs before opening it.

"You could have just asked for help." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well you looked so preoccupied with you drink, I didn't want to disturb you." She teased him, smirk in place.

"Hn." Was the last word spoken while they were on the narrow and deserted highway. By the time they had reached the small town the sun was almost completely gone.

"Where is your friend's house?" Sesshomaru asked when they were at a stop sigh, Kagome took a left, going down another highway. She didn't answer until they went across a bridge and then took another left onto a dirt road that ran alongside the river.

"About twenty minutes from here." She said with a nervous chuckle. Sesshomaru let out an exhasparated sigh but waited out the drive.

_'At least there's no more fucking corn.' _He though to himself. But the corn had been replaced by large hay fields, and many many cows. They were now away from the river and going down a very dusty dirt road. It wasn't all that hard to know how to get back to town from here, all you had to do was follow the road, even if it was extremely twisted and turned. Kagome turned left one more time and Sesshomaru looked down the small road and saw a regular sized wooden house surrounded by cottonwood and pine trees.

"Well this is it. We finally made it." Kagome said with a laugh and parked up next to an old musty car. Just then a tall tan skinned girl, Italian by the looks of it, burst out of the house and met Kagome halfway in a giant hug.

"Mitsy! I missed you so much!" Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you too Kagome! I'm so happy that you could make it!" She said and let her go. "Who's your friend?" She asked and looked in the truck.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said and then walked over to Sesshomaru who had made his way out of the vehicle. She took his hand and led him over. "Mitsy, this is my friend, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Mitsy."

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru." Mitsy said and shook his hand.

"Likewise. Congratulations on the engagement." He told her with a light smile.

"Thanks, come on and get your stuff. We'll take it insde." Mitsy said and waited for them to get all their bags, helping with a few of Kagome's multiple bags. They followed her inside and dropped them all in a small room. Everyone took off their shoes and then walked into the conjoining room, the kitchen. Inside there was a middle aged woman and man.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you dear!" Said the woman and stopped stirring whatever was on the stove to come over and give her a hug. Kagome hugged back and then separated.

"Nice to be back Leah. Hi Dan, don't think that I forgot you." She said and gave the man a good hug.

"Who's this Kagome?" Dan asked and looked Sesshomaru up and down, studying him.

"This is Kagome's friend Sesshomaru." Mitsy said. Sesshomaru shook hands with both of her parents.

"Nice to meet you." He said and they smiled and gave him a nod.

"Well you two showed up just in time for dinner, come on and fix yourselves a plate." Leah said and got a stack of plates down from a cubbord. Everybody went around the pot and got some spagetti on their plates. They all sat down around the oval table and put their plates and iced tea on top of the red checkered table cloth. They ate dinner and then some rhubarb cake and ice cream for dessert before having coffee.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's head in." Mitsy said, her parents having gone to bed about an hour ago. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the first room and grabbed their bags before following Mitsy to a room down the back of a hallway. "Sorry, but this is the only room we have left over. Who wants to sleep out on the couch?" She asked. Kagome put her bags down in the corner and Sesshomaru dropped his where he was standing.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He volunteered.

"No, it's fine. You have the room Sesshomaru, I'll take the couch." Kagome said with a smile. Mitsy told them both goodnight and then went back to her own room. Kagome grabbed her night clothes out of a suitcase and then went into the bathroom next door to get changed. When she got back she saw that Sesshomaru was just pulling on a shirt, and she got a nice view of his well sculped abdominal muscles. A blush crept onto her face and she put her clothes away.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru, sleep well." She said and went out to the living room and pulled a blanket off a recliner and then layed down on the small blue couch, almost instantly falling asleep in the dark quiet house.

Sesshomaru shut the door and turned off the lights before walking over to the small twin-sized bed before pulling back the multiple blankets and getting in. As soon as he put pressure on the bed it squeeked and squaked like crazy. He groaned and got in a comfortable position as quickly as possible.

_'So **that's **why Kagome let me have the bed...' _He thought miserably and then silently swore vengance on the sneaky girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys, so so sorry for the long wait x.x i feel like i should be hung by my toes and forced to write for the rest of my pitiful life lolz XD but yeah, school started once again and i now have a job _ yeah i didn't think it'd ever happen either X3 hehe anyways i really hope u enjoy the story cuz i'm staying up really late trying to finish it :3 please comment, i really appreciate all of them! *huggles all* thanks so much for ur support and i'll TRY and make updates a little bit sooner ^_^ BTW I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. *cries* I only own my hillbilly =B *sniffles* teehee....es just not the same ]X**

Prying his eyes open, Sesshomaru quickly tore the covers away from him and got out of the bed, trying to make the bed not squeak. Well, at least make it at least semi-quiet. Once he was dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt and cowboy boots(compliments of Kagome) he walked out of his miniature bedroom. He could already hear people talking and food cooking in the kitchen, so that was his first stop. When he got in though, somebody was missing. He was always the last one up here, no matter how early he tried to rise.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It still was very strong and overpowering, but after such a horrible sleep last night and the night before it was worth it.

"She isn't feeling well this morning. I would be suprised if she didn't, she was out in the fields all day yesterday in the rain. Plus, she didn't get back until two in the morning." Mitsy said and scooted the family's inside dog, Sniggers, out of the way with her foot. The dog growled, an ill-temepered chiuaua by nature, but sulked off to the living room more than likely to hide behind the couch.

"What was she doing in the fields, I thought you couldn't farm in the rain?" He asked and poured some sugar into his cup to try and make the coffee somewhat appetizing.

"She was moving some of the yearlings from the basin, they wouldn't be able to move fast enough out of there if it started to flood." Dan explained as he flipped through the newspaper that he had picked up earlier that morning at the small co-op in town.

"Why don't you take her some coffee? That might make her feel better." Leah said and got a mug out of a cubbord.

"I don't think that this nuclear caffine would be good for her, perhaps some juice and a piece of toast would be the best." Sesshomaru said, concerned about the sick woman. Leah nodded her agreement and got a jug of orange juice out of the fridge, putting it on the counter and putting a piece of homemade bread into the toaster.

"Make sure that she's better by tomorrow Sesshomaru. I don't want one of my bridesmaids sneezing while I say my I-do's." Mitsy said and laughed as she put on her light jacket, ready to walk out the door.

"Rest assured, she will be fit by this evening." He said and poured the spotted mug up with the orange liquid. "Where are you going off to today?"

"I've got to go to Rapid to get some supplies for branding, the season's coming up soon. Besides, mom and dad have to get their clothes tailored one last time." Mitsy said and grabbed both of her parents for emphasis. "Come on you two, let's get going."

"Fine, we're coming dear. Just let me go get my purse." Leah said and watched her husband and daughter file out into their maroon pickup truck. She then turned around to Sesshomaru.

"I guess it's just you and Kagome for today. Take good care of her, and try to have some fun." She said with a knowing wink. It appeared that she had picked up on his interest in Kagome. But it didn't look like she was about to tell anyone, so he payed it no mind.

Once the family was gone, Sesshomaru decided that he should probably go see Kagome and see exactly how sick she was. Although, if he knew her like he did, she was probably really sick, or else she wouldn't still be on the couch. He walked around the corner into the living room with her mug and his, and nearly dropped them when he saw the state she was in. Her hair was messed up and going every direction it could possibly go in, her eyes were red and puffy like her nose, and he could feel the exhaustion and illness radiationg off of her body in waves. Plus, the fever she had was scorching him from here. It was probably not much of an abnormality for people who were sick, but he definatly wasn't prepared to see her like this. It was somewhat scary.

"Sesshomaru," She asked in a nasaly voice, "Is that you?"

"It is me." He said and pushed the mug of orange juice towards her, which she eagerly took with both hands before letting it glide down her scratchy throat.

"Thank you. Where is everybody?" She asked, coughing regularly into the curve of her elbow. Sesshomaru walked to the other side of the room and brought over a box of tissues for her before answering her question.

"They had to go to Rapid City to get some things taken care of. I will be taking care of you for the day." He said and sat in the recliner next to the couch she was laying on.

"I'm doomed then huh?" She said amused, smirk playing across her features. Until it bothered her nose, causing a really loud sneeze, which was thankfully caught by a tissue.

"It would appear so." Sesshomaru said to her, equally amused. Just then he heard a small pop and walked back into the kitchen to grab her breakfast. After quickly slapping some butter on it he put the toasted bread on a small plate and brought it out to her. "Breakfast is served."

"Sweet, I'm starving. Would it be too much to ask for some jam on top?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. He pulled back the plate and went back into the kitchen to spread some jam onto the toast. Once more he presented the plate to her, but her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Is that grape?"

"Yes, it is." He said cautiously, knowing where this was probably going to lead.

"Are there any different kinds of jam in the fridge?"

Giving her an annoyed look he stalked back into the kitchen, praying to every god he could think of to have some different kind of jam in the refridgerator. He looked through all the droors and began pulling things off the shelved to look for the jam, but there was none there whatsoever.

"There might be some down in the basement, in the furnace room!" Kagome called out to him just then. Sighing he slammed the door to the appliance shut then walked down the creaking stairs to the basement. After opening two other doors, he finally found the right one. Well, he assumed it was the right one, seeing as he couldn't see a damn thing, even with his superior vision. He felt around for a switch, but found nothing.

As he was walking towards the back he tripped over something. As he was quickly plummeting to the ground he reached out for something to grab onto, so he wouldn't fall, he got both of his hands on something. His lift was on some type of string, and his right on a glass jar. Neither helped him from falling, seeing as he still hit the ground with a loud thud. Ironically, they were both something he was looking for. His left hand had grabbed onto the string that turned on the light, which was now on, and his right hand had grabbed onto a jar of strawberry jam, which was now splattered all over the floor with shards of glass stuck into it.

"Excellent, this is just perfect." He growled and stood himself up, kicking the wooden box that had tripped him into a corner. Sesshomaru then grabbed a towel laying on a shelf and proceeded to wipe up all of the jam. After a few minutes and he was finished with the mess, he turned off the light and walked out of the room, still extremely pissed off. He tossed the glass ridden jam towel into a trash can and then walked sulkily back up the stairs.

"I think the grocery store is open now." Kagome softly called out from the living room. He closed his eyes trying to calm down, then walked back into the living room.

"Is there anything else that you need from the store?" He asked, trying to not sound rude.

"Maybe some chicken soup?" Kagome said and blew her nose. Sesshomaru felt the urge to gag, but resisted for her sake. It wasn't her fault that she was sick. Okay, it technically was her fault since she was the one who stayed out in the rain all day.

"Alright, I will be back momentarily." He told her and gave her a small pat on the shoulder before grabbing the keys to that wretched truck from off the coffee table.

"Thanks so much Sesshomaru, you're an awesome friend." Kagome told him groggily before closing her eyes, trying to get some rest no doubt. It was still only about 7:30 in the morning, and he suspected she didn't get much sleep last night.

*S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E*

A growl escaped him as he scowered the isles of the run-down grocery store. He had looked all over the place, and there was not one can of chicken noodle soup. Not even a box of instant stuff. Reluctantly he walked over to a clerk who was putting things on a shelf.

"How can I help you?" She asked before he could even let a word escape his lips. He raised one of his eyebrows in question and she just chuckled again, still not even giving him glance. "Mother's intuition. Now is there something that you're looking for?"

"There are no more cans of chicken noodle soup left. Are there any in stock?" He asked, putting a box of something up on a shelf that was too tall for her.

"I'm afraid not, this is the last of our inventory. There aren't any instant boxes either?" The woman asked, and he nodded his head no. "Then I'm sorry, it looks like you won't have a fast meal. I could help you with making a batch of it yourself though."

"That really won't be neccessary." He said, not really wanting to spend hours in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, my recipe is extremely easy. And no, you won't be spending hours preparing it." She said finally looking up at him. She was a short scrony with large brown eyes enhanced by her round glasses, with curly dark brown hair atop her middle aged head.

"Now come on, I can see you've got a basket already, so just follow me." He did as he was told, suprisingly without any reluctance. "You'll need some of this, and these, does she like these? Oh of course she does, I don't recall a soul who doesn't....perhaps a few of these would go nicely in the pot...yes, I belive that they would. Now to top if of a package of this and a little bit of this." Said the woman as she packed vegetables, chicken, and some strange package of cloth into the basket.

"What is the cloth for?" He questioned her, hopeing that whatever it's purpose was, it would be simple. Although he was skilled in many areas, cooking wasn't a perfection for him.

"Oh, the cheese cloth? To drain the bones out from the broth. Don't want her chokeing on a bone do you?" By seeing the slight widening of his eyes she found her answer. "I didn't think so. Now you go buy all of this, go home, and make her some chicken soup." The woman said and gave him a small recipe card. "My number is on the back, call me if you need any help or have any questions about the recipe. Bye bye now." She said and then walked back into the storage room.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow with how swift she was, but went to checkout and bought all of the things that were now in his posession. Once all of that was done he loaded the multiple grocery bags up into the truck and began the semi-long drive back home.

*S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E*

Blue eyes snapped open as she head a loud clank of something. At first she thought that maybe there was a mouse in the kitchen or maybe Sniggers had gotten into the cubbords like he so often does, but then she heard a soft 'damn'. A smirk crossed her lips as she recognized the voice of her friend. Groggily she kicked her blanket off and stood up, only to get a major headache hit her. She groaned a little and took a drink of her mostly untouched orange juice, feeling a little better after that.

She then walked into the kitchen to see something that made her laugh so hard she nearly coughed up a lung in the process. There was Sesshomaru with his hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail, pink apron on, licking his wounded finger which he had sliced open while trying to dice celery.

"I sure hope you wash your hands after that." She said and sat on a stool opposite him. He glared at her for a moment before walking over to the sink to give his hands a quick rinse. "Were they all out of soup at the store?"

"Yes, there wasn't one can or box of soup to be found anywhere at that disgusting establishment." He told her, cringing for effect. Truly, it made his stomach turn thinking about it. The carpet was coming up and wreaked of something disgusting, and the whole place looked like it could use a good flood of cleaner.

"The store is a little gross I will admit, but it's the only place in town to buy groceries." Kagome said a little apologetically, surely it would have disgusted him more than most. Not only was he a demon, but he also demanded nothing less than perfect.

"Hn." He said and dried off his hands with a towel before walking to the kitchen table and took a pink box out of a plastic bag. He opened the box and took out a small bottle and quickly read it. Sesshomaru then unscrewed the bottle and poured some clear liquid into a small marked cup. "Take this, and then you will take some before you go to sleep tonight."

Kagome scrunched up her nose, but downed the strong liquid anyways. It tasted like previously chewed bubble gum that had been swallowed by some snot-nosed little kid and then regurgitated a week later, and it had her stomach doing twists and turns as soon as it was down. "Thanks." She said less than enthusiastically, which made him smile slightly.

"Your friend made it clear that you should be well by tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and once more began chopping vegetables up. It looked like he was nearly ready to dump everything into the pot. There was cheese cloth with chicken bones hung over top the large pot and there was now chicken broth simmering inside. She looked at the clock, it must have been a long time for all of that to be done, bones took a long time boiling to be just perfect. It was nearly five o'clock already.

"Wow, I took a pretty long nap huh?" She asked and laughed a bit, causing her to cough once more. Well, at least most of the mucus was gone now. This was probably the fastest she had ever gone through a cold.

"It appears so, but from what I can tell it helped. Did you fall asleep as soon as I left?" He pondered.

"No, I watched something on t.v. I think I fell asleep around 10:30." She said and opened the fridge to get herself more orange juice. She noticed the nod he gave her and smiled, he was so simple sometimes.

"You should go rest, the soup won't be done for a while." When he looked up at her she had an eyebrow raised, somewhat like how he did it. "Watch some television if you don't feel the need to sleep." He said and recived a smile and a quick nod. Kagome began walking out and was stopped by a Taiyoukai now standing in front of her. "And the eyebrow raising and nodding are my things."

Kagome had to laugh at that, and then wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me Sesshomaru." She said softly and shut her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being pressed against him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide when she suddenly embraced him, but he quickly shook it off and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. It was a different feeling to have her in his arms, seeing as it had never happened before, but that wasn't to say he disliked the feeling. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He closed his eyes and took a long wiff of her, and it calmed him from all the day's frustrations. He loved the way that her body molded perfectly against his own, and he couldn't help but feel that this was the way it was supposed to be. Yes, he realized that this was quite uncharictar of him, a high and mighty demon showing affection towards a human girl, but frankly he just didn't give a shit. He was happy, and he assumed that she was also, and that's all that mattered.

Kagome pulled away from him slowly, reluctant almost, and smiled up at him before side stepping him into the living room. He let a smile etch into his features while he watched her turn on the television and once more settle into the couch. She looked back.

"Can I have that jam and toast now please?" She asked with a smile. He frowned and his eyes shut in frustration. He had forgotten the damn jam.

*S*H*E*W*I*L*L*B*E*M*I*N*E*

When Mitsy and her parents walked into the house around seven thirty that night they were shocked to see Sesshomaru dishing out some home made chicken noodle soup to the still ill Kagome, who was sitting at the table wrapped up in a purple blanket.

"That's something I thought that I'd never see." Mitsy said and laughed as she hung up her jacket and took off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and took a spoonful of the soup into her mouth and her eyes widened. "This is really good Sesshomaru, did you make this?"

"I did, they were all out at the store." He said stotically and placed a bowl in front of Kagome and another right next to her. Sesshomaru then sat in the seat by the steaming soup and took a bite, eyes showing pleasure. Probably from the good taste and the pride that he actually made this himself.

"And look, he actually made sure the kitchen was clean." Leah said and gave her daughter a 'why can't you be more like that' look. Mitsy just rolled her eyes and laughed before sitting down at the table with a bowl of her own.

When everybody was done eating and bullshitting for the night, it was nearly nine. Sesshomaru took both his and Kagome's bowls and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. When he looked back he found that she was gone. He waited in the kitchen for her to return for her blanket, but she didn't. After a few minutes he found her laying down on the couch, nearly ready to sleep.

"Everybody else is already in bed," She said and yawned "you should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hectic." Kagome told him and fluffed her pillow. Sesshomaru helped her lean up and fluffed it for her before placing the blanket on top of her. He then walked back into the kitchen and came back with some more of that disgusting medicine and some more juice.

"Take this and you should be completely healed by morning." He said and handed her the foul smelling liquid. She scowled a bit and downed it fast before quickly chasing it down with orange juice.

"Once again, thank you." She said sarcastically. A smile was on her face though and she layed back down and got comfortable. He took the remote and turned off the televion and then the lights.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and then closed her eyes.

"You should really not have been around me that much today Sesshomaru." Kagome said, nearly asleep already. Illness really took a toll on humans. "You might get sick now."

He just kept smiling down at her and whispered before he went to his room. "Silly girl, demons don't fall ill."


	7. Chapter 7

**O_O zomg, i'm SOOOO sorry that i havn't updated in forever!! *cowers in fear* don't hurt me! i have some valid excuses, but i won't bore you with those T.T once again, really sorry!! BTW I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, the talented Rumiko Takahashi does. Without further distractions, read on! Please read and review ^_^ *huggles all* cuz i'll luv u forever :3 laters!**

"Where is she?!" Mitsy screamed from the basement. "If she isn't down here to get ready in about two minutes I'm going to maim her!!"

Sesshomaru covered his ears, desperate to stop the ringing that was now in his head. Gods that girl could scream loud as hell. Must be a requirement to be a friend of Kagome's. He decided that he had better wake the girl up or else something worse was going to happen than just that screaming. So he sat up from the kitchen table and walked back into his room. While he was in Pierre he had picked up something for Kagome.

Once he had gotten his present for her, he walked back into the living room and tapped the girl on the shoulder. At first she just rolled over and mumbled something uncomprehensible. So he shook her.

"Kagome wake up, it's almost 10:00 and I have your bridesmaid dress." Sesshomaru coaxed her, and it immediately had her attention. Kagome bolted upwards, eyes searching for the soft material of a dress. Mitsy hadn't let her see it yet, wanting it to be a suprise for her wedding day.

"Where is it?" She asked groggily, wondering where it could be. "And what time is it?" She added as a side note.

"It's almost 7:30, and here's your dress. Mitsy told me to bring it up." Sesshomaru said and pulled out the dress from behind his back. And she gasped; it was the most hideous piece of crap she'd ever laid eyes on! Hanging off the hanger was a monstorous light pink dress that would more than likely haunt her nightmares. It looked like it was going to pinch her chest so hard her boobs would pop, it was only about to mid calf in length; not to mention the gigantic metal hoops keeping it 'poofy'. The sleves were atrociously enormous and poofy, with a giant pink bow right in the middle of the chest, along with little bows that hung off short ribbons off the end of the dress.

"What the hell is that thing?! I'd rather hang myself on my curtains than wear that monstrocity!" Kagome said and pulled the blanket up to herself in defiance, eyes wide and face pale. Then she noticed the demon in front of her was wearing a very farmiliar devilish smirk upon his face. Something was definately up, and there wasn't a doubt that he didn't have some part in it. Realization his her as all of the pieces fell into place. A look of pure annoyment crossed her features.

"That's not my dress is it?" She asked and pointed to the dress. Another smirk showed up as her answer. "I didn't think so." She said and wrapped the blanket around herself before walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, but I'm sure you _did_ think so." Sesshomaru called down to her from the stairs.

"Leave me alone you sadistic demon!" Kagome called up as she strode into Mitsy's room, looking around for her real dress.

"Looks like we're both having awesome mornings." Mitsy bit out as she put the finishing touched on her french manicured toe nails.

"Sorry I'm up so late, but I'm better now." Kagome said with a look that said she was terrified and sorry at the same time.

"Yeah whatever, your dress is in a white bag in the closet. Try it on and maybe I'll consider forgiving you." Mitsy said with an excited smile. Kagome had a smile of her own and rummaged through the closet until she came upon a white bag. She ripped it off the hook in the closet and tore open the wrapping to find an attractive carribean blue dress that looked like it was going to fit her like a glove.

"Oh my gosh Mitsy, it's so pretty! You better have got me shoes too." Kagome said with a teasing smirk. Mitsy just smirked back and kicked a black box her way. With a puzzled look on her face she opened the box and saw a black pair of heels in her size.

"You know me too well. Now turn around." Kagome said and stripped down before putting on her dress. It was a tight carribean blue halter dress that tied in the back with four strings hanging down the open back. It hugged her curves tightly down to her upper thigh and then flowed from there to her lower thigh. Overall it was an attractive dress, accentuated even more with the tall black heels, which made her legs look longer than they were. "Alright, how hideous do I look?"

"Completely and totally disgusting. Atrociously horrendous, makes me want to blow chunks. Now come on, let's get to the gym or mom will be pissed!" Mitsy said and grabbed her dress, which was covered up with a large black garbage liner. Redneck dress cover Kagome liked to call them.

"I can't believe that coach Hill let you use the gym, isn't this the week of his little basketball camp thing?" Kagome asked while they were going up the narrow stairway.

"Yeah I know, especially after we crashed it that one year. Remember that?" Mitsy asked, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"How could I forget?" Kagome said trying not to let out a laugh. "We dressed up in all of our school stuff and then purple and gold afros and then cheered up in the stands until he yelled at us,"

"And then when he tried to get us down himself we sprayed him with silly string! Yeah!" Mitsy said replaying the scene in her head, the memory still clear in her mind. The two laughed and tumbled up the stairs, to where a puzzled Sesshomaru was sitting. He raised a brow at them, but said nothing.

"Oh leave us alone you overgrown puppy!" Mitsy laughed and then grabbed her bright red gym bag from next to him. "See ya later fluffy, you'd better be there!" She said and then flew out the door to start up her crappy old car.

"If she were not to marry her fiance then her and the hanyou would be a perfect match." Sesshomaru said dryly before standing up and walking over to Kagome. He eyed her, she looked absolutly gorgeous in her dress, and her strappy black heels made her legs look at least a few miles long. Once again he was reminded of how absolutly gorgeous she was, and if he wasn't convinced before that she was the woman for him, then he was now. Her exquisite form was the only one that could ever be compatible for him.

"Like it? Much better than that pink puke you showed me before." Kagome said and twirled around to show him how 'swishy' it was.

"Indeed." He said and was about ready to just let loose and kiss her, but then that annoying horn bellowed from outside. Kagome sighed exasperated and her shoulders were in a temporary slump that would make any posture perfectionist have a heartattack.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there. I have a seat saved for you next to a few of her cousins, just tell the ushers, okay?" He nodded unconcerened with the matter, and then lifted the corner of his mouth in a small smile. One thing was for sure, he would never tire of her company.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't like weddings, they were lovely ceremonies, he just didn't understand them. He did not enjoy the fact that he had to be packed into a small venue with a bunch of smelly sweaty beings who couldn't control themselves in front of others. That was the reason he did not like the ridiculous celebration. The love was between the two that were being married, and he honestly didn't see the point in having so many people there to witness the affection.

"You may kiss your bride." Were the final words of the minister and the two drew closer to each other and sealed the bond with a kiss, at which point the whole crowd errupted into claps and cheers of merriment. Which caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes slightly. Weddings were also very loud. His eyes snapped back to their normal fullness after he caught a quick glance of Kagome giving him a look of warning. She had been stressed a lot in the few hours before the wedding, and he decided it was probably best to stay on her good side.

Soon enough the human and tiger hanyou were walking down the long silk trail that led to the lobby area. For a gym it really wasn't too bad of a place. He could tell that the whole place had been cleaned thoroughly and it smelled very clean, no one scent overpowering any others. Plus it had been decorated neatly with white christmas lights hanging off from the rafters alont with delicate white satin sheets. The whole floor had been sprinkled with pink flower petals, nearly unscented for the demonic presences. The stage had a large black backround that contrasted with the white and carribean blue wordrobes. Plus, there was food already being prepared in the back. 'Indian Tacos' Kagome had called them. He had never had any, but if scent was any indication, he would be having quite a few.

"Sesshomaru!" The aforementioned girl called as she rushed over, well, as fast as she could rush with four inch heels strapped to her delicate feet. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"In comparison to others I have attended, this definately is one of the more enjoyable." He said, not wanting to get too formal with all the people around. Even though they were in a very rural place, demons and humans alike still recognized him as the heir to the Taisho Estate.

"Well it's about to get a hell of a lot better!! Come on, let's get in line before all the other mongrels!" She said competatively and then grabbed onto his arm and tried to drag him to the quickly growing line at the back of the building. Though he refused to be pulled along like a child, he did quicken his pace so she would not be off put. Soon enough they were in line and he met a sight that both confused him and interested him.

"It's called frybread, grab a couple and come on. We're holding up the line." Kagome scolded quietly into his ear so that only he would hear. He nodded and placed a few of the round oddities onto his styrafoam plate. Next there were some servers that piled all types of taco toppings on top, all of which Kagome knew.

S*W*B*M

"Oh come on, I think you can hold out for a little while, you've already had seven." Kagome chided giggling as she slowly sipped the bubbly champagne that remained in her glass.

He gave her a look that said 'You will not keep me from what is rightfully mine, nor will you tell me when I've had enough,' but it just made her laugh.

"You do want room for cake don't you? I helped with it, and if you don't have a piece I might be greatly offended." She said with a fake seriousness that would seem real to all but him. It was his turn to chuckle lightly.

"Offend you? Well, this Sesshomaru would not dishonor himself that way, now he is obliged to have at least a few pieces of the confection you helped create." He said in his most regal honoroble voice he could muster in this situation. Kagome merely rolled her eyes, a trait she had become quite accostomed to while in his presence.

He did in fact enjoy the indian tacos, just as Kagome said he would. And he trusted that she would not mislead him about the cake either. He had indulged himself to the point where it was no longer healthy to keep consuming more, but as his companion said, this was a celebration and they were both entitlted to greedily overeat for the remainder of the festivities.

Just as Kagome was going to inform him about her part in helping assemble the wedding cake, the tables and chairs started moving on their own towards the walls of the building, leaveing a wooden basketball court, with a large golden tiger painted on the center circle. Then the bride and groom stepped out from off the stage and into the center of the floor, and a slow song came on.

"Awwww, look Sesshomaru, their first dance." Kagome wispered softly to him, mesmerized as they moved so gracefully, not knowing where the groom's white tuxedo ended and where Mitsy's white gown started.

"Hn." He responded, just wanting it to end so that he could get on with the occasion and be done with it. Although he wasn't exactly despising it, he wasn't exactly exstatic about it either. But one question just sprouted in his mind. He tried to ask Kagome but she softly 'shh'ed him. When the dance was finally over he tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Who is the sorcerer?"

"What's that? Sorcerer, why do you ask?" She asked confused, cocking her head to the side much like a confused puppy would. It...amused him. Instead of answering her inquries, he just pointed to the tables pressed tight against the far wall. Then looked up at the small beads of light floating just above head level.

"Oh, no sorcerer. Sorceress." Kagome said with understanding. "Leah comes from a long line of magical beings. Mitsy also has the powers, but she chooses not to use them most of the time."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how when sorcerers and others like them sometimes have to sacrifice something everytime they use their powers?" He nodded, signaling her to continue. "Well, in their family it doesn't shorten their lifespans like some of their kind, nor does it turn their hearts black like others. Their's is a bit more, unusual." She broke eye contact with him, not knowing if she could tell him. Then she felt a warm hand drape over hers assuringly, and she looked up in to molten gold eyes that begged her to end his curiosity. That was all she needed and she swallowed what little apprehension was left.

"Every time she uses her powers, it makes her more and more infertile."

**Yay, two chapters in one week :D i'm on a roll!! haha even if they were short _ i am getting better though ^^ and sorry for the mini cliffy, but i had to end it somwhere ^-^' lulz anyways i hope u all enjoyed it, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they're what keep me going! x3 *hugz* much love to all of you that read! if there are any left LOL also I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. Till next time, laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

A low malicious growl escaped his throat as he leaned against the wall, very much alone. His glaring golden eyes were trained on a certain human girl who was having way too much fun slow dancing with another male, who kept sneaking a peek down her dress without her knowing. And no, Sesshomaru was not pleased in the least. Finally the God forsaken song ended and the male was forced to give up Kagome to her next dance partner.

When Kagome turned around to see who she would be dancing with next, her eyes got wider with a look of confusion and pleasent suprise.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you weren't going to dance tonight." She said, but took a step nearer to him to position herself for the next song.

"I wasn't previously, but circumstances have given me reason to." He said and let his left hand snake around her waist and his right to cover up her left. The slow song began playing and she put her unoccupied hand on his upper arm so they could begin.

"What circumstances?" She asked as they started moving along with the other couples on the dance floor.

"Who was the male you were dancing with previously?" He asked, clearly avoiding her question for the time being.

"Oh, he used to work at the grocery store while I lived up here one summer. His name is Andrew." Kagome said, trying not to giggle as Sesshomaru's claws were tentavely resting on her hip.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Why do you mock this Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you not answer this Kagome's questions?" She countered instantaneously. Leave it to Sesshomaru to reffer to himself in third-person when things didn't go his way. Come to think of it, he used his third-person mentality quite often.

"This Sesshomaru will answer questions whenever it is conventiont to him." He said with a blank face, but inside his head was whirring. He thought he had avoided her question by asking his own, but it seemed that she had not forgotten so easily. A giggle in front of him broke him out of his musings.

"We sound like a broken record." Kagome said lightly, no longer caring that her question wasn't answered. Well, for the time being. For now though, she was going to focus on just how good it felt to be so near to Sesshomaru. She could feel the wonderful heat radiationg off his body in waves, enveloping her and giving her a light-headedness that she had never experienced it. She could just imagine them in old english clothes dancing like this, it truly would be a picture to see. Plus, how funny would it be to see Sesshomaru in tights? Extremely.

"What is so amuzing?" He asked her with a hint of curiosity laced in his words. She had become quiet for a moment, lost in her own thoughts he presumed, and then started giggling like a mad woman.

"Oh, nothing. Just the workings of my inner mind i suppose." Kagome said embarassed that she had been caught thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Soon enough the song had ended and Sesshomaru reluctantly, though nobody could ever tell, let go of her ready to hand her off to whomever was lucky enough to join her in another dance. But as soon as he had released her she had latched right back onto his arm.

"Come with me outside?" She asked him dangerously, daring him to refuse her request. He simply nodded, choosing to ignore her sudden temper. Once they were outside on the front steps Kagome didn't stop, instead led him down the sidewalk all the way to where the chain link fence ended.

"Where have you taken me?" He asked her, although he knew full well where they were. His real question was 'Why did you threaten me then drag me outside in the pitch dark to an old playground?'. But he would never be so blunt. At that thought he could practically hear her let out a challenging laugh.

"It's the school playground, I needed some air." She said and gave him a quick look over her shoulder. "Plus, I wasn't about to dance with that jackass who was up next."

"And who is this particualar 'jackass' of which you speak?" He asked quirking a brow. Perhaps he would indeed have to cause a scene tonight like he had so wanted to when she was dancing with others.

"I don't even remember his name anymore, but he was a complete and total...nevermind, I'm not finishing that sentence." She said and tentavely began tip toeing over the gravel to where the play equipment was. She had been barefoot for some time, losing her shoes as soon as she started to dance and had forgotten to put them back on when she had dragged him outside.

"Why are you not finishing your sentence?" He asked, truly curious as to what she was going to reveal about the man.

"Because my mother said that it's not lady like to say things like that." She said and pouted, looking down towards her feet. He raised his eyes to the sky. He then proceded to walk over and put one hand on her back and scooped her up from the back of her knees into his arms. She then looked up at him and blushed.

"Even less ladylike than 'jackass'?" He asked with a teasing smirk, making her eyebrows furrow together and her tongue to stick out at him, though the blush remained. Either way she pointed to the monkey bars and he complied, silently taking her there before trying to set her on top. To her amusement he even got up and sat down across from her, and stared at her, waiting for the sentence she never finished.

"Fine, he's a womanizing son of a bitch who I think can go screw himself." Kagome finally blurted out, and then let herself drop, letting her legs being the only thing holding her up as she swung from the metal bar. She laughed when he expertly did the same thing, still staring at her.

"And why do you say this? What has he done to you?" He asked and then blew a wayward strand of hair out of his face.

"Nothing to me really, but whenever a new girl came into town he would always date them for a while, have sex with them, and then dump them as soon as another new chick came in. That's my defenition of a complete ass." Kagome said, obviously upset by the presence of the man. "I don't even know how he got into the wedding, I know for sure he wasn't invited. Then again it is a small town, not all that hard to know when something's going on. Actually, it's kind of hard not to know when somethings going on, even harder not being able to sneak in. Frick, sometimes small towns are a pain." She rambled on to herself, getting lost in her own verbal thoughts.

"Kagome," he said, trying to snap her out of it. It worked, and she had her full undivided attention on him, just as he liked it. "You're sure he never tried to do that to you?"

"Oh he tried, but I'm not such a ditz as to fall for it." She noticed him let out a breath rather heavily and her eyes softened. Was he truly worried that she had been taken advantage of?

"Good. If he had done such a thing to you I would have sliced him in two." He ground out, which made her face pale. Nice gesture, wrong way to say how you feel.

"Um, thank you?" She asked, still having the image of blood pooling around a decapitated body fresh in her mind. "Why don't we go home? I've already said goodbye to everyone anyways, plus we'll see Mitsy and everybody when they get home tonight."

"Are you sure you do not want to stay? I wouldn't mind." He suggested, more than willing to leave, but making sure it was what she wanted first.

"No, I feel like going home and watching a movie. Mitsy has a wicked collection and I havn't got to see some of her newest ones." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru let a small smile escape him too. Then he pulled himself back up into a sitting position before hopping down and grabbing Kagome. He carried her all the way to their beat up old pickup and then drove them back to the old country home

S~W~B~M

When Mitsy returned home with her husband that night, she went into the living room to scold Kagome for not telling her that she was leaving. But the words stopped dead as she saw the sight before her. A horror movie was playing on the television with a very asleep dog demon leaned up against the couch with a nearly dead looking human girl draped around him on the couch. A smile lit onto her face as she snuck back out of the room. It seems that she would be attending a wedding not her own in the very near future. With an even odder couple.

**IIIIII'MMMMM BAAAAACCKK!!! :D did yall miss me?! I know i missed all of my readers ^^ My finger FINALLY healed after so much time(the doctors are liars _) and i updated as soon as I got to take off the tape lol sorry this isn't a very long chapter, but hopefully it's full of goodness :3 things will be updated around here more often now, so no worries!! also, the little joke about them in old english clothes....well it was inspired by a drawing i made haha here's the link, just replace the (dot)'s with actual .'s mmk?**

http://inu-babe34(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Regency-Romance-151469718 **I hope everybody likes it! Took me forever lol ALSO don't forget to check out my other deviations there as well as my other stories on here, it's much appreciated when you do!! Also i want to thank everyone for faving and alerting my stories, and especially you wonderful reviewers out there, thanks!!!!! Thanks so much for everybody who reads!! Keep doing what ya do! I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. LATERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh, you're not serious are you?" Kagome asked, a slight giggle lacing through her words. She heard an amused chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Dead serious, I think this is the first time that bastard has ever been sick in his entire life. Well, at least since I've been around." Inuyasha said with a scoff.

"Don't call him that Inuyasha, it's rude! And that's kind of sad, are you going to stay home with him and try and get him well again?"

"Yeah right! Why should I do that? Besides, I already have plans with Nishu today."

"That's horrible! You're going to blow off you sick brother just to go spend your money on some little bimbo?!" Kagome asked, going red in the face with outrage.

"Why the hell are you getting so upset? If it was you being sick of course I would help you get better, but this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. He'd probably just growl at me and force me to leave if I so much as placed a foot inside his room." Inuyasha said "And Nishu is not just some little bimbo! We've been going out for almost four days." He added moodily.

"Whatever, go have fun with your skank of the week. Talk to you later 'Yasha." Kagome ended teasingly.

"Oh, I will. Later."

Kagome let out a sigh, Inuyasha could be so exaspirating sometimes. He wouldn't even stay at home with his sick brother! She made a face, the poor demon must feel absolutly horrid, especially if it was such a strong illness as to even plague him. Plus, if this really was his first time ever being sick, it would be extraordinarily terrible. With a determined face, she quickly braided her hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose sweatshirt. She remembered how he had helped her feel better when she was sick, and now it was time to return the favor.

She reached in her closet for her pickle jar filled with money and pulled out a couple of bills before shoving them into her pocket. Kagome them proceeded to grab her comforter off of her bed and sling it over her shoulder before going down the stairs and pulling out a grocery bag. Filling it with canned chicken noodle soup and small bottles of orange juice she then deemed herself ready to leave home.

"I'm going over to Inuyasha's Mom!" She called into the livingroom and then walked out the door and down all those trecherous stairs to her yellow car. Next stop, the drug store, then off to Sesshomaru.

~S~W~B~M

_Knock Knock Knock,_ pounded in his aching head. Sesshomaru pried his eyes open only to shut them once more, the blinding light coming through his curtains irritating his extra sensative eyes. A growl tried to escape his throat, but to his extreme irritation it died in his throat.

"Enter." He ground out hoarsely instead. Whoever it was, he would simply kill them later for disturbing him. In stepped Kagome he realized as soon as he once again tried to open his eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing! You must feel terrible!" She exlaimed in a whisper, probably quite aware of the headache he was experiencing. Immediately after her declaration, she drew his curtains together tightly, not allowing any light to slip through, successfully making the room pitch dark. Instantly he felt a little of the pressure on his head subside.

The next thing he knew, there was a cool hand pressed against his forehead and a worried face extremely close to his own.

"Uh oh, looks like the flu. Here, put this under your tongue and don't remove it until I tell you, okay?" She said and pulled out a small glass thermometer. He gave her an irritated glare, but opened his mouth anyways and allowed her to shove the cold glass into his bitter tasting mouth. After a few long minutes, she pulled out the glass tube and gave it a curious look. "Yup, you've got a fever too. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Tell me what you feel like, symptoms and such."

"I'm freezing, yet I am on fire. My head feels like it is in a vice, any sound our light makes it worse. Also, my stomach has a curious feeling to it, and it is growing worse by the second." He finished, his face visibly turning a pale green color. Kagome's eyes widened and she rushed to the bundle she had desposited by the floor, picking up an empty plastic bucket before she rushed back to the side of his bed and helping him to sit up.

"What is that for?" He asked grumpily, obviously not happy to have been moved. The feeling in his abdomen was getting worse, and the movement only worsened it.

"Just keep by it, you'll see soon enough." Kagome said warily. "May I touch your hair?"

He gave her a look that said _'Why would you ask such a thing at a time like this?'_, but refrained and just gave her a curt nod and almost immediately she pulled all of it back as if it was to be in a ponytail. It was then that he experienced something that had never personally happened to him. He felt his stomach churn violently and then suddenly the contents of his stomach were racing back up his throat and exploded into the plastic bucket that was now in his lap. His eyes closed of their own accord as the regurgitation continued to spill out of his mouth. Kagome continued to hold back his hair and had begun to slowly rub comforting circles into his back all the while telling him that it would be over soon enough.

For Sesshomaru, the feeling couldn't end soon enough. This feeling was absolutly atrocious, as all the food he had eaten within the past twelve hours had already made it's exit and now all that was coming out was the disgusting combination of bile and stomach acid, and he could feel it burning the inside of his nose where some of it had crept into. After what felt like an eternity to him though, it finally came to an end and he actually felt a bit better.

"Done?" Kagome asked softly, still rubbing his back. Not trusting himself to once again open his mouth after that terrible experience, he simply nodded once. Kagome smiled softly.

"Alright." She said and then took the tie out of her braid and then slowly begain to braid his long hair down his back and finished it off with her own black tie. "There you go, just in case you hurl again when I leave." At the sound of her saying 'leave' in his time of need, he gave her an incredulous look. She chuckled at this. "Don't worry, I'm only going downstairs to get you a glass of water, I'm sure your mouth doesn't have the most pleasant of tastes to it?"

Without waiting for his answer, she bounded off out of the room and down the hall as quietly as she could manage. It was then that Sesshomaru took full notice of the burning inside of his nose and the taste in his mouth that was threatening him to regurgitate once more. He had never 'puked' before, but he found it immensely unpleasant to say the very least. Not that the act of 'hurling'(as Kagome had called it) had been particularly pleasant sounding in the first place.

Soon enough though, Kagome was at his bedside table pouring a tall glass of water and holding it out to him. "Rinse a couple times first." She told him, and he did as she asked. She was obviously more experienced with illnesses than he, and was willing to take all the help he could get right now. He rinsed his mouth out three times before the bitter taste was finally out of his mouth, at least most of it. Kagome took the cup back and filled it up again before handing it back to him. "Drink it all. After all that, you're bound to be dehydrated."

He shot her a glare, obviously not wanting to down the contents of the cup. She shot him a stern glare right back, and he rolled his eyes(much to the disagreement of his aching head) before drinking the cool liquid and allowing it to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Good, at least you aren't immediately tossing it. Are you still nausious?" She inquired, rummaging through the pile at his door.

"Not completely." He managed to say, voice raspy as ever.

She just nodded and brought over a rather large and fluffly looking pink comforter. Then to his horror she set it on the end of his bed. Before she covered him up with it though, she took the bucket from his hands and walked to his bathroom to flush it down the toilet and then rinse it in his bathtub before walking back to his bed. He could smell the bile on her delicate hands and felt a twinge of guilt, it wasn't fair that she was doing all this for him.

"You do not have to remain here, I will be fine." He said to her, begging in his mind that she would leave. The smell of his most unattractive bodily fluids was on her and he was starting to become slightly embarassed that she had seen him at such a time of his weakness. The alpha male was never to be weak, and when he was there was never anyone to be there. And she had just witnessed his weakest moment that he had had in a very long time. It was unacceptable.

"No, you helped take care of me when I was sick, and now I'm returning the favor. Plus, I want to." She said with a soft smile and uncovered the black sheets from his body before draping the pink blanket over his form. It was light and airy, yet kept his body extraordinarily warm and cozy. Perfection at it's highest form.

"You wish to have bile on your hands and potentially get yourself sick? And surely you must know that inu-demons are not the most pleasant beings to be around, especially when ill." He said, once again finding his voice.

"Well, I think I was the one to get you sick in the first place. Besides, you're a friend, and friends stay by each other's side through health **and** sickness." She said, quite unaware that those words were nearly identical to the marriage commitment commonly used by humans. It made his head spin.

"Now sleep, and when you wake up you're going to eat so I can give you some medicine."

"Very well. And then will you remove this horrible excuse for a blanket?" He asked with a slightly teasing smirk.

"Hey! That's mine, and it happens to be an excellent blanket! You must be feeling better, you're already antagonizing things." She mumbled under her breath before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and she froze in her tracks before looking back at him.

"Downstairs, you need your sleep." She told him, standing in his doorway.

"Stay." He said before he could stop himself. Her eyes widened fractionally and her face heated up nearly to the extent of his. "What if I 'hurl' again? I will need your assistance." He said to cover it up quickly. Her eyes returned to their normal size and a smile lit up her face, though her face was still pink.

"Alright, but scoot over. That bed is certainly big enough for the two of us." She said before hopping onto the other side and covering herself with the delicious black sheets. "Wait...I thought youkai don't get sick?" She asked teasingly.

**Sorry about the long wait! No excuses, just being busy and whatnot _ i suck . anyways, hope u all like it! thanks again to all of my readers and especially reviewers :D i love yall so damn much! please continue! they are much appreciated! also, I do not own inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. *cries***


	11. Chapter 11

He finally managed to pry his eyes open, after what seemed like an eternity. He certainly was not feeling any better after his nap, he felt worse in fact. He took an experimental sniff and found that Kagome was still on his bed, although he had his back turned to her. Suprisingly though, her scent didn't make him want to vomit, like every other smell that crept it's way up his nose. Interesting.

With great difficulty, he flipped himself over and looked at the sleeping girl. She was facing him and was covered up to her chin with his silken black sheets, looking absolutly tempting. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even, showing that she truly was asleep. Although he enjoyed watching her sleep, he didn't think that she would appreciate it, so he woke her up.

"Kagome. Wake up, I require your assistance." He said with as much force as he could muster, and it still wasn't as loud as he wanted it to be. Damn illness, he couldn't even speak at a proper volume. Her eyes opened none the less and she looked up into his own golden eyes. As soon as their eyes connected her eyes flew open wide and she shot up.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry! I didn't expect to sleep longer than you. Do you need anything?" She asked him in a small whisper, still being cautious about her volume. He appreciated it, seeing as he still had a pounding headache.

"Not that I know of, I was hopeing you would know what I needed." He said and closed his eyes. His body was aching terribly for no particular reason and he just felt all around weak. He hated ever second of it.

"Of course, of course. Stay right here, I'm going to go make you something to eat. Any requests?" She asked as she slipped off of his bed and tried to put his sheets in some semblence of order.

"Must I really eat? I believe that is the last thing I want to do at the moment." He said, a disgusted look on his face after he remembered the earlier vomiting.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. But you have to eat so you can take the medicine I got you. Otherwise it won't have the, uh, desired effect." He raised his eyebrow at her response.

"And what will the effects be if I don't eat?" He asked, managing to gather enough energy to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you could immediately barf it up. Or you could get even sicker, because it might be too strong for your weakened body. Or you could get high off of it. None of the situations seem like something you would enjoy." She said, slightly laughing to herself about the last possibility. A stoned Sesshomaru, that would definately be a sight to see!

"Very well. Make me something that will have the smallest possible chance of having me 'hurl' it back up." He said, testing the new word out on his tongue. It was somewhat awkward saying something so informal, something that might even be classified as slang. What was this insufferable woman doing to him?

"Alright, crackers it is then! And water, lots of water. Then medicine. Hope you like bubble gum." She murmered as she walked out of his room. He listened to her as she walked down the stairs and down into the kitchen. She was actually being quite caring, something he had not thought about earlier. She would be a good mate for some lucky guy someday. And most definately a great mother. The thought alone made him smile. Even if her children were hanyou, they would still most definately be gorgeous.

"Back, just try and eat as many as you can. And if you start feeling a little more comfortable with them then I can make you something a little bit better tasting. Saltines aren't the most appetizing of delicacies." Kagome said with a soft giggle. He nodded and carefully took one cracker from off the plate she had brought up for him.

"Go on, you'll feel loads better with something in your stomach." She coaxed him. He scrunched his nose up in disgust, but put the cracker in his mouth anyways. At first the substance in his mouth made him want to retch, but eventually he did feel better after having a few of the saltines in his stomach.

"You were right, I do feel somewhat better." He offered, hopeing she would take the hint he was giving.

"See, I told you. Feel up to something a bit more complex?" She asked and smiled when he nodded. "Great, drink the whole glass of water and we'll see what I can come up with.

S*W*B*M

Inuyasha stretched as he made his way up to the front stairs of his house. It had been a long day; his date had been more exasparating than even Sesshomaru. Speaking of Sesshomaru, was he still sick as a dog? He shrugged it off, he would find out soon enough. He pulled out his key and opened up the front door. He was met with Kagome sitting on their living room couch watching something on television.

"What's up Kagome?" He asked, although that's not necessarily wanted to know.

"Hey, I took care of Sesshomaru today if that's what you're wondering. You're lucky I did too, or you would have had one hell of a night." She said before turning off the large plasma screen t.v. She then stood up and stretched herself out, much like he had just done.

"Guess that bastard was really sick after all. Thanks Kags, I owe you one." He said and gave her a one armed hug.

"One?" She asked jokingly before grabbing her purse off of the coffee table.

"Where you goin'? Aren't you going to stay the night? I havn't seen you all day!" He said loudly. He was immediately shushed.

"Quiet, your brother's upstairs sleeping! Plus he's had a migrane all day, and noise certainly won't help. Remember those migranes you used to get?" She asked, refering to the series of migranes that he had experienced a few years earlier. His ears flattened to his head.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry." He apologized to her before taking her purse. "But seriously, you're staying here tonight." He said and strolled into the kitchen, where his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What in the..." He said, obviously in shock. "Where's all my...Kagome?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I had to make him something warm. And you guys aren't exactly well stocked with food if you know what I mean. I'll buy you more ramen tomorrow, I promise!" She said, her eyes going all puppy dog on him.

"If it were anybody else you know that they would be dead right?" He said and smiled when she nodded. He rolled his eyes and hugged her. "I miss it already." He said pitifully.

"You big baby, grab me the phone and I'll order us some takeout. Mishu's has ramen, remember?" She told him and laughed when she noted that his ears popped up to full attention and his eyes shined. Any woman could find the way to his heart with just one shitty bowl of ramen noodles.

She dialed and ordered them both something, Inuyasha two large orders of chicken ramen and herself a small kung pow chicken bowl. She told the person on the other line to hold on for a moment and pressed the phone to her chest.

"Inuyasha, what does Sesshomaru like?" She asked him.

"I don't know, just take a guess. He probably won't eat it anyways." He told her with a wave of his hand, too busy with the game of tetrus on his cell phone to care. She just rolled her eyes and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Yes, and one more small kung pow chicken. Yeah, that's all. Okay, thank you!" She told the person cheerily before clicking her phone shut.

"Why the hell did you get him something? He's not even awake." He said, still playing his game.

"Well he might wake up, and he's bound to be hungry when he does." She said with a shrug before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Jesus, you're so weird sometimes. Why should you care about my no good brother?" He said, but then a sudden realization came to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. As a result he lost his game of tetrus. "Shit." He said to both happenings.

"You like Sesshomaru!" He accused her, smile wide spread on his face.

Kagome choked on the water she had just opened and coughed until she caught her breath once more. Her eyes were wide as ever though as she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, you like him! Kaggie wants to screw Sesshy!" He cried out joyfully, clapping his hands as if it was the greatest joke of the century. As if that shit would ever happen! His cold older half brother was way too much of a stuck up asshole to ever be good enough for his Kagome. All of a sudden he felt something connect with the side of his face along with being very very wet. He looked to Kagome, who no longer had a bottle of water.

"Don't even say anything like that you prick!" She told him coldly, giving him her best death glare. He just raised and eyebrow and laughed at her. As if her glare could affect him. Well, at least not in this situation. Hell, he was so delighted with his new joke that he didn't even care the upper half of him was soaking and his face was sore.

"Whatever, not my fault that you fell for Lord Icicle-Up-His-Ass. Call me when the food gets here." Inuyasha said, still laughing to himself as he walked towards his room to get a new, dry, shirt on. Kagome just glared at him as he walked away, hoping to burn a whole into the back of his head. 'I don't like Sesshomaru. Do I?'

S*W*B*M

Sesshomaru smirked when the two individuals downstairs had finished their conversation. So, Kagome got defensive when Inuyasha accused her of liking him. And wanting to screw him, he added. That was better than her flat out saying it was a lie. Maybe he had a chance with her after all.

For now though, he wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't feeling to hot again and he planned to sleep it off tonight, no matter what it took to get him to sleep. He took another swig of that nighttime flu medicine Kagome had bought for him. He laid on his back staring up at his ceiling until his head finally stopped spinning, which took longer than normal. He pulled Kagome's large pink blanket over his head and groaned miserably. Maybe he had taken too much medicine on his now empty stomach and had gotten himself 'high.' Well getting high certainly wasn't something he wanted to do anytime soon if this was how it made you feel. 'Good thing Kagome isn't here to see this.' Was his last thought before he fell into a dead sleep.

**Oh these kids and their antics XD I love em lolz! hope u all like it, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :D i really appreciate it! Also, i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

Inspect, pop, screw. Inspect, pop, screw. Inspect, pop, screw. Her job was so boring, she could barely stay awake, especially after taking care of Sesshomaru all day yesterday, she was pretty worn out from it all. Not that it was that bad, but it was pretty tiring. Plus she couldn't sleep much that night because Inuyasha forced her to watch some of the movies he had rented.

"Kagome! You've missed four bottles already, start paying attention!" Her supervisor yelled from across the crowded factory room. She mumbled a quick 'sorry' and bowed her head to resume her duties. Inspecting the bottle, popping the lid out of their holders, and then screwing them on top of the bottles. Really her job wasn't all that bad, it payed quite well and the people were nice enough. When you had people to talk to that is.

Today she was working the early shift, five A.M to eleven A.M. Not only was she absolutly not a morning person, but also there was hardly anybody there this morning. And where there were people, they were spread far apart. Apparently the tea that they produced this early in the morning were only the seasonal brands, so not as much of it was produced. Therefore, not as many workers were required.

"Hey." She heard from her left. She turned to see a man with his back to her, tying his apron on. He was in a hurry to get to work, seeing as he was already fifteen minutes late.

"Um, hello." She said, quickly spinning back to her work so she didn't get yelled at again. This supervisor was not quite as lenient as her usual one. The man who had previously greeted her spun around, eyes wide.

"You're not Mia." He said dumbly, not being able to put two and two together. She would give him a break though, it was only five in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm Kagome. Boss told me to come work the early shift today." Kagome said with a smile, the man was quite handsome. He had long dark hair that was tied back in a long braid down his back, he was very tall, tanned skin, and cobalt eyes. Plus, she just noticed, a purple four point star on his forehead. Demon.

"Bankotsu, nice to meet you. It's not often we have someone as pretty as you to work with." He said with a charming smile, but she noticed he didn't have the fangs typical with most demons, nor any other demonic attributes.

"Thank you. So how long have you been working here?" She asked him, wanting to get to know him better. She was single after all, and girls did have their needs.

"Almost two years, amazingly." He said and began lids on the bottles that were on the assembly line opposite hers.

"Why is that so amazing?" She asked with a small smile. He chuckled.

"Because that guy," he said and pointed to the supervisor "hates me with a fiery passion. And I don't think I've ever shown up on time, or stayed until my shift is over. But nobody ever wants the morning shift, so they have no choice but to keep me around." He said with a victorious smirk. It sort of reminded her of Inuyasha.

"So I take it you don't really like to follow the rules?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Sure don't. So how long have you worked here?" He asked her, and then got yelled at for not doing his job.

"Not long, just since I graduated the beginning of this summer." She told him quietly, not wanting either of them to get in trouble by the supervisor that was now keeping a great deal of his attention on the pair.

"So you just graduated? That's cool. Do you plan on going to college?" He asked at his normal volume, not caring at all wheather or not he got in trouble.

"Um, no I don't think so. Not now anyways. I'll just keep on working until something comes up." She said with a shrug.

"Cool. I'm taking a few online courses. Not as expensive, ya know?" He said while still capping the bottles slowly moving by.

"Both of you better shut the Hell up and get to work before you get fired!" Suddenly came the voice of their superviser who had snuck up behind Kagome.

"Yes sir."

"Oh shut up, you're just a little lizard on a power trip. Why don't you try to pull the stick out of you ass before you come to work, huh? Now leave us alone." Bankotsu said with a wave of his hand, obviously not the least bit intimidated.

"Careful Bankotsu, one of these days you're going to get what's coming to you." He said with a scowl before stalking away back to his little office in the corner.

"Whatever, but we better stop now. That little prick will find something to bust me for, and I wouldn't want you getting in trouble. But how about we continue this little talk over lunch today?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, sure. Where did you want to meet?"

*S*W*B*M*

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding me!" Kagome said and laughed.

"I did, I swear it." Bankotsu said from across the table, also laughing.

"So let me get this straight: first you broke into his car, then you took all the used tea leafs out of the main canister and stuffed them in garbage bags, and then you poured it all inside of his car?" Kagome managed to get out through bits of laugher. Their food was long gone, but their conversation had yet to die down.

"Don't forget what I wrote on his windshield." Bankotsu said with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh gosh, what was it again?"

"Supervise this. Oh, and you know that I'm an artist. So naturally I drew him a bird too." He said and let out a loud laugh himself.

"That's so twisted! But it's something I could definately see you doing." Kagome said with a smile and a quick roll of her eyes.

"Whatever, you would do it too if that bastard cut your hours in half! I had a car payment that week too." He said with a pout.

"Car payment? Is that why you decided to prank his car?" Kagome inquired, trying to put two and two together.

"Actually, it was just the first thing I could come up with." Bankotsu revealed, "But let's go with that."

Kagome laughed to herself and finished off her second glass of ice water. She was having a really good time with Bankotsu, he was a super fun person. Not to mention the handsomness and charm that he possessed. If he asked her, she would definately be interested in a second date. If this could even be considered a date? She then noticed Bankotsu looking at his watch.

"Shit, it's already 1:30? Sorry Kagome, but I think I gotta take off. My grandmother texted me almost an hour ago to pick her up some cigarettes. She's gonna be pissed if she doesn't get them soon." Bankotsu apologized.

"That's okay, I understand. I can't believe your grandmother texts though." She said with a small smile before hooking her purse over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's not the typical grandmother. How many grandmas do you know who ask their grandchildren to buy them cigarettes?"

"Oh, at least five or six." She said with sarcasm.

"You must not know that many people then, 'cause I know at least nine or ten." Bankotsu said with a wink before standing up. Kagome followed suit and walked side by side with him until they reached their cars. "So, did you maybe want to hang out again sometime?" Bankotsu asked, but she could tell he was a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, I think that'd be fun." She said cheerily, wanting to reassure him. His smile once again became confident.

"Awesome. Well, I guess I'll call you later." He said and unlocked his car.

"Alright, bye." Kagome said and got into her already unlocked car. There really was no need to lock her doors, who would want to steal her hunk of junk? He waited for her to start up her car and leave before he did so. "Whoot, go Kagome!" She said to herself as soon as she was sure that he wasn't driving near her anymore. "You actually got picked up by some guy who's not complete trash!" She congratulated herself.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do at the moment she reached into her pocket to retreive her cell phone. After she finally was able to fish it out she pressed her number one speed dial. She waited for three rings before the person on the other line picked up.

"What's up Kags?" Came the voice of her best friend.

"Not much, just driving. I just got done with lunch." Kagome said, not yet willing to give away the information that she had gone to lunch with someone else.

"Sweet. So are you gonna keep on beating around the bush or should I just invite you over myself?" He asked her, knowing that's exactly what she wanted.

"Looks like you just did, be there in ten!" She said and hung up the phone before he could get in another word. She weaved in and out off traffic for a good eight minutes before finally coming to the outskirts of Inuyasha's neighborhood. The minute she pulled up in front of his house he was out the door ready to greet her. He jogged over to her car and leaned on the drivers side door.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you around this neighborhood?" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a half smirk that showed one of his pointed fangs.

"Oh, you know. Just looking for a good time. Know where I could find one?" She asked in a sultry voice while playing around with a strand of her hair.

"Sure thing babe, let's go up to my room." He said and opened the door for her. They walked together up the path to the front door, and as she walked ahead of him through the door he smacked her butt, making her squeel. As soon as the door closed though they were both peeking out the window across the street. Standing there on his front lawn was an old man around 75 years old. They had made it a habit to put on a scene like that every time Kagome came over and the old man was outside. And their only motive? He used to yell at Inuyasha as a kid.

"I swear, one of these days we're going to give that old shit a heart attack." Inuyasha said laughing as he peeked through the blinds.

"Seriously. But was it really necessary to smack my ass? That hurt you know!" Kagome said with mock anger, but a real pout.

"You know you liked it. Now go make me some ramen woman! I'm starved." He told her with a cocky grin on his face. Boy did she want to smack it right off.

"You're out of ramen, remember? I used the last packet yesterday for Sesshomaru." She told him but began to walk to the kitchen anyways, knowing that she'd have to feed him one way or another.

"Wrong, food delivery guy came this morning. Well, that's what the note said on the doorstep. I wasn't actually awake."

"Oh gosh, what time did you decide to grace the world with your presence?" Kagome asked and grabbed two packages of instant ramen out of one of the kitchen droors. She began to break them apart with her hands before grabbing a medium sized pot from off the rack in the pantry.

"Frick, I don't know. Eleven thirty maybe?" He told her while grabbing a few eggs from the fridge.

"That's so not even fair, I was off work by that time!" Kagome fumed. "And I was fricken tired because someone made me stay up and watch movies all night long." She finished and shot him a death glare.

"Hey, you have to admit that they were pretty good though." Inuyasha said and put the eggs right next to the stove as Kagome put the pot on the heat.

"To tell you the truth I don't even remember what the hell they were about. Or even the titles." Kagome said with a smirk, knowing that it would irritate him.

"But they were so awesome! I can't believe that you don't even remember them at all!" Inuyasha said with a crestfallen look on his face. "That's it, we're watching them again." He decided.

"Fine. That'll give me a good time to take a nap before whatever you have in store for tonight."

"Hey! But whatever do you mean by 'whatever you have in store for tonight?'" Inuyasha asked with a fake look of innocence.

"I'm your best friend, don't you think I know you by now? It's a Friday night, obviously you have some sort of plans. And if it's a party count me in." Kagome said before emptying the noodles into the boiling water before cracking the eggs open and adding them too.

"Okay, you caught me. There's a party tonight up at Kouga's, so I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go or not." Inuyasha said.

"He throws some wicked parties, I say we go!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha scowled.

"Yeah, but I hate the way he's always putting the moves on you. Makes me want to fucking hurl." He said in disgust. Kagome rolled her eyes at him before emptying his ramen into a big bowl.

"I don't mind it anymore Inuyasha, and neither should you. It's not like he's hurting me or anything."

"Yeah, but...you know what? Whatever, let's go watch some movies." Inuyasha said as took the bowl from Kagome and began walking back into the living room.

*S*W*B*M*

Sesshomaru hastily straightened out his tie while walking downstairs to the main level of his house. He was going to be late for a meeting he had with some of his father's associates if he didn't hurry up. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was his breifcase and he picked it up hastily before walking towards the front door. Right before he opened the door though he remembered Inuyasha.

Just before he was about to call out for his younger sibling to notify him he was leaving, he caught a glimpse of canine ears peaking up over the couch in their living room. He took a few steps forward and leaned closer to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, sound asleep. That was not the thing that interested him though. No, laying in his lap spread out wide was Kagome. Her hair was sprawled everywhere and her mouth slightly open.

Not many things could make him smile, but that certainly was one of them. He decided just to text his brother on the way there and not disturb them while they slept. Kagome's face was just too peaceful to distrupt. Instead he once again walked to the door and grabbed his keys from the bowl sitting right by the door. Just as he took his first step outside and was about to shut the door though he heard a lone femenine snore. He quickly but softly closed the door. Not many things could make the stotic demon laugh, but that sure was on the list now.

**OOOOOH, 2 new people interested in Kagome? Could spell trouble XD haha anyways sorry for the semi-late update. Went on vacation, totally spaced it *shrugs* but i hope u guys liked it anyways! thanks again to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you're all amazing! Also, i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. :C **


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think?" Kagome asked as she spun around in Inuyasha's room. He did the usual cat call whistle.

"Hotter than the freakin' sun." He said with a smirk as he threw on a black plaid shirt over a plain white tee.

"Oh, trying to copy my style now?" She asked with a lift of her eyebrow and her hands on her hips. Her outfit consisted of a dress that looked like an oversised plaid shirt with elbow length sleeves and a large brown belt that drew it in at the waist. That pulled the teal and black dress a little over mid thigh so she also decided to add black leggings that went with her silver flats that she so loved.

"Feh, whatever. But you copied my hairstyle, ya jerk." He teased her with a smirk, seeing as they both always had their hair down.

"Ya, ya. Now come on, it's nearly ten thirty. We're so late already, I bet there won't even be a pong game opening!" She said with a pout and walked out his bedroom door.

"Not like you're any good anyways. Who made almost every single cup that last game? Oh ya, I did." Inuyasha said as he dutifully followed after her down the stairs.

"Not fair! You know that I'm no good at water pong because I hardly drink anything during that game. When everything's standard and uniform enough so I can get a little tipsy you know that I'm amazing." She scolded him. He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. She was pretty damn good when she was feeling a buzz.

"Pong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called out from the kitchen. Inuyasha poked his head in the door quickly, Kagome was already walking out the front door to his car.

"Ya Sesshomaru, beer pong. Just because you were 'too good' for high school parties doesn't mean I am. And I like to play pong, because I'm good at it." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't act as though you know everything Inuyasha. How do you know I've never played this beer pong?" He taunted.

"Oh? Well if you're so good at pong, why don't you show me? You know where Kouga's place is. Stop by if you want to show off you supposed 'skills.'" Inuyasha said and walked out the door to go drive Kagome and himself to the party. Little did he know his older brother would actually take him up on his offer.

S*W*B*M

Kagome blushed lightly when Kouga took her hand between his own much larger hands and kissed it, never breaking eye contact.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to see that you came my love. Can I interest you in a drink?" He asked as he lead her further into his parent's massive house. Both were experienced surgeons who just happened to be out of town for a conference.

"Maybe a little bitch beer." She told him shyly, now blushing from all the looks the people around them were giving her. What wasn't even fair was that almost all of them knew her and Kouga weren't even a couple. So why the hell were they staring at her like that?

"Anything for you." He said smoothly as he opened up his refridgerator and let her eyes explore its contents. "Lemonade, cranberry, lime, ooh the pineapple is quite good I hear, or Hakaku whipped up a batch of margaritas earlier." Kouga tempted her, pointing out each drink as he said them.

"You know, I think I'll try the pineapple. I've never had it before, and a yellow bottlecap would look really pretty in one of my braceletts." Kagome said and gladly took the frosted white bottle from the wolf demon's hands. He smiled at her before leading her back into the living room where the music was still blasting loud as they had left it.

"Nice choice, now to find your dog. It'll never truly get through that you and him are best friends, you're complete opposites. He's brash, crude, and just plain aggitating. And you Kagome are sweet, innocent, and a joy to be around at all times." He charmed her as they looked around for her hanyou best friend.

"Well Kouga, I'll thank you for the compliments, but that's not exactly the truth." She said and gave him a mischevious smirk with one eyebrow raised. He chuckled at that, but began leading her out of the living room and towards the staircase that went down to the basement.

"You beautiful? I could hardly see you acting like that. You're sweet and cute even when you're super shwasted." He said as they descended the staircase, Kagome going first at Kouga's insistance.

"Thanks. I figured Inuyasha might be down here, he's almost as anxious to play pong as I was." She said and flat out laughed before she took another long swig of her drink. Kouga nodded before also taking a pull. Down in the basement it would have been pitch black if not for the multiple black lights that were hooked into the light sockets. They made everything glow and pop out, especially the pong balls that glided through the air over the standard table. As they got closer and closer they saw a swish of silver hair and little doggy ears.

"Haha, don't pull that cup you sneaky bastard!" Inuyasha shouted across the table at Naraku and one other male that looked vaguely farmiliar. As she got even closer she saw a long black braid falling over a toned shoulder.

"Bankotsu! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Kagome said as she took her spot on the sidelines. Cobalt eyes widened as he recognized her bubbly voice and in shock he didn't even swat at the ball that bounced right into the front cup. The same cup that Inuyasha had just made. Danger ball, that was game.

"Oh come on Kagome, you just made us lose that game!" He teased her as he glided over to her. "How did you get in here huh?"

"Me and Inuyasha are friends with Kouga. Well I am, Inuyasha's kind of his rival." She said with a giggle as she looked over to see the pair already taunting each other.

"Nice, nice. I'm friends with Kouga's cousin Ginta, we went to school together." He said as he proceeded to drink half of the beers that were left on the table.

"Awesome, so do you know where the sign up sheet is?" Kagome asked and looked around. Bankotsu had a beer up to his lips in one hand, but pointed with his other hand to the wall to their left. She thanked him and walked over to sign her name on an open slot, but she didn't yet have a partner. Just as she was about to start looking around for someone to play with her, somebody took the pen out of her hand and wrote his name in next to hers.

"Sesshomaru! I had no idea you would be here!" Kagome said, her eyes bright. "You graduated with Ginta, right?" She asked him and smiled even brighter when he nodded his head.

"Inuyasha challenged me. And I refuse to let him think he is in the right. Plus I heard your bragging earlier, so I believe that you would be a suitable parter for me to beat him." Sesshomaru said and took a long pull of his beer before giving her a small smile. Her eyes shone with pure joy as she laughed. Alcohol certainly loosened her up, and it seemed it did the same thing to the normally stotic demon before her.

"Seems you picked right. The next group up has absolutly no chance against Inuyasha and Shippo, so that guarantees us a spot up against them." She said and looked over to find the two teams setting up their sides of the table. "But I am a bit curious, have you ever played beer pong? You don't exactly seem the type if you don't mind me saying."

"Don't underestimate me Kagome. I succeed in all that I do." He said and looked her up and down inconspicuously. She looked absolutly lovely tonight, and the slight rush of color to her cheeks from the booze certainly colored her face beautifuly. She downed the rest of her bottle and threw it in the trash can, but saved the cap and put it in one of the large front pockets of her dress.

"You save the caps?" He asked her curiously as he walked with her to the red fridge in the corner of the basement to get her another drink.

"Ya, I like to weave them into my hemp braceletts and necklaces." She held up one dainty wrist to show him one of her creations. He cracked a smirk.

"Lovely." He twisted the cap off of his own bottle and put it in her hand. "Let me help you with that. You can have all my bottle caps tonight, in return for one of those bracelets."

"Awesome!"

S*W*B*M

Kagome unbuttoned the next button down on her dress and positioned her chest right in front of the final cup sitting on the edge of the table. Shippo tossed the ball, but it missed by nearly four inches to the right of the cup. Kagome instantly jumped up in a cheer, alcohol obviously affecting her now.

"That's not fair at all! We don't have tits on our side to distract you with!" Shippo pouted and rolled his eyes. Inuyasha just smirked and positioned himself for the throw. Kagome's cleavage had no affect on him, so this would be a piece of cake. However, the throw just plain wasn't positioned right and Sesshomaru easily caught it when it bounced off of the table.

Sesshomaru placed both of the balls in the water cup before swishing them around a bit. Once he was satisfied he pulled them both out and dropped one into Kagome's waiting palm.

"Quick, blow my ball!" She pleaded with him. She pouted when he looked at her with a blank look upon his face. "Come on, I can always make last cup when somebody blows!"

He rolled his eyes, but blew softly upon the ball that was shoved in his face. It was immediately pulled back and she squeeled with glee while she jumped up and down a little bit. Yep, alcohol really loosened her up. But suddenly she was serious as death as she drew her arm back, and with a soft flick of the wrist the ball flew towards the cup, centered to drop right in the middle. But the trajectory must have been slightly off because it started swirling around and before she knew it a pair of sharp canine claws had plucked it out. Completely dry.

"Damn damn damn! I hate it when you finger them!" Kagome said with malace. Honestly, he could never just let her win one. Inuyasha just smirked at her.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game babe." He said and dropped the ball in the water cup, waiting for his older brother to try and make it in the last cup. Without even one word, or expression, the demon pulled back his arm and let the ball flick off his fingertips and hit the bottom of the cup with a loud 'sploosh.'

"Yes!" Kagome said and held out her hand for him to high-five. He rolled his eyes, but smiled and complied with her, careful not to hurt her.

"Shit." Was all Inuyasha said. Shippo was terrible at rebuddles, too much pressure for the fox demon. And sure enough, the fox didn't even have to have Kagome distract him to miss.

"All on you Inuyasha, good luck." Kagome said mockingly, shaking her little botty as she danced around in victory, though they hadn't yet won. He concentrated, but it was to no avail.

"We won!" Kagome said in victory and threw her arms around the demons neck in joy. He smiled and returned her hug before letting her go. "You're awesome at this, great job! Have you ever won on this table before?" Kagome asked him, eyes brightening even more.

"No, I havn't." Sesshomaru said, curious as to why she would ask him such a question. Why did it matter? But after he answered she quickly took off, but returned before he even realized what happened. She presented him a florescent orange marker.

"Here, you get to write your name on it then! See mine's right," She searched for her name but finally found it near the center "here!"

Sesshomaru smiled at the silly tradition, but none the less he signed his name in perfect handwriting right next to her own name. She smiled up at him.

"Well come on, we're some of the last people down here since it was such a long game. Let's get upstairs, night's almost done for." She said and took his hand, now brave enough to do something as bold as that.

"And why must we be upstairs for the end of this party?" He looked down at the cell phone in his hand to see that it already was nearly four in the morning. Damn, the three rematches and several breaks really had taken up some time.

"Because, before everyone goes to bed we all get a jello shot! And I want to get there before all the blue raspberry are gone!" She said as she ascended the stairs. Sure enough, everybody was already assembled upstairs, and there were several ladies passing around jello shots. They quickly scooped one up off of the trays and held them until they saw Kouga stand up on his coffee table, staggering a little bit in his inebriated state.

"Everybody have a good night?" He asked and smiled goofily when everybody cheered. "Awesome, now on the count of three bombs away! One, two, three!" He said and threw the jello liquor down his throat, and everybody else followed his example.

Kagome smiled as she put her shot glass back down on the trays that were once more cirrculating around the room. Sesshomaru smiled at the hint of alcohol that he could taste from the treat. He had drank quite a bit that night, and he was starting to become a little fuzzy, but not quite as gone as Kagome. She was nearly all gone.

"Alright, now everybody who doesn't have the mental capacity to drive, feel free to stay the night. Don't be a stranger, pass out wherever you can find a free spot! Night guys!" Kouga said and got off his perch to step into the embrace of a girl Kagome recognized as Ayame. They left surely to his bedroom. Everybody else started to buzz about, some leaving and some looking for a place to crash.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna crash here for the night. That is unless you guys want to drive me home." Inuyasha said, completely shwasted.

"Maybe you should stay here. I don't think that Sesshomaru would want puke all over his car." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged her best friend. "I'll be here in the morning to drive you and your car home. Night Yasha."

"Night Kagome, behave yourself at my house. And don't you even think about going to your house. If your mom knew you were drunk she would drag you by your hair to a clinic to have your stomach pumped." He said with a loud burst of laughter. She nodded in agreement and walked away with Sesshomaru.

"So are you good enough to drive?" She asked him, her head tilted to the side in question.

"I'm perfeclty capable. I'm barely even feeling a 'buzz.'" He told her as he unlocked his car and opened the door for her. She smiled and stepped in, making herself comfortable in his leather seats.

"Alright." She said, and that was the end of the conversation until the reached his home. He got out and walked her to the door and unlocked it, letting them both in.

"Um," Kagome began, but stopped. She was clearly embarassed by what she was about to ask, given away by the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked as stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but...can I sleep in your bed with you? It's just something that I have to do. I don't ever sleep alone when I'm drunk. I'm always scared that I'll throw up in my sleep and choke." She said while she scratched the back of her head.

"Come, I'll find something suitable for you to wear to bed." He said and beckoned her inside. She followed and amazingly caught the oversides t-shirt and boxers that he tossed her. When she came back from the bathroom in his clothing she noticed he was only in his blue plaid boxers and was getting underneath his black comforter.

"Hey, this seems a little bit farmiliar." She said as she crawled in next to him. He turned off the bedside light and shifted a little bit closer to her before answering.

"I enjoyed the one that you had, but despied the pink. So I got it in black for my own bed." He admitted to her.

"That's alright, I like it." She said and let out a loud yawn, finally realizing how tired she was as her eyes drooped. She snuggled closer to him so that she was curled up into his side and her cheek was resting softly on his shoulder. "Makes things much more comfortable, if you want the truth."

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep he responded. "And if you want the truth, before tonight I had never once played beer pong.'" Silence.

"Are you kidding me? Not fair!"

**Oh party antics ;3 they b so fun! but are bad, so u youngsters no do them *wags a finger* bad, bad partiers. BUUUT if you must do it, just don't get caught :D sorry about the long wait, life just sorta got in the way. Car broke -_- had to double hours to get a new one, cuz the old one's just plain shot. So ya, sorry! but they should be getting a little more steady. I hope. Anyways, I don't own inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. Thanks so much for all the wonderful favorites, subscripions, and especially reviews! I love all you guys, laters!**


	14. Chapter 14

As Kagome's eyes fluttered open she immediately wanted to close them again. She had a crippling headache and her whole body felt just plain attrocious. Yep, she had definately overdone it with the drinking last night. It wasn't even all the beer, or any of the liquor. Nope, it was the combination. Whenever she refused to pick one or the other, it ended up biting her in the ass.

"If I ever drink like that again I'm just going to take sleeping pills too and save myself the pain." She mumbled to herself and dug deeper into the snuggly warmth underneath of her. Wait, snuggly warmth? Underneath her? She opened her eyes quick and wide this time and was greeted by a stotic looking dog demon giving her an odd stare.

"You will do no such thing." He said to her and gently raised himself so that he was propped up by his elbows, her still laying shamelessly on top of him.

"S-sorry about this, ya know, the laying on top of you. I really have no idea what I do in my sleep when i'm wasted. Sorry." She said as she scrambled off of him to the other side of the bed, embarassed at how close that they were. She shivered, now cold from the loss of body heat that was radiating onto her while she was on top of him.

"It's quite alright, I hadn't even noticed until I woke up." He said and streched his arms and yawned, exposing his pointed canine teeth.

"I didn't wake you up did I? I'll feel horrible if I did, so I apoligize in advance." Kagome said hiding everything below her eyes, how did she end up in his shirt and boxers? Wait, was she in HIS his boxers? Did he have ANYTHING on!

"No you did not wake me," He said and shoved the covers away and stood up. Thank God that he had on a pair of boxers, and damn did he have a nice body. "I woke up nearly half an hour before you did."

"Frick, I'm sorry. You should have woken me up, I would have left then. Or at least moved my big butt off of you." She said and giggled a bit as she also got out of bed and stretched a bit. Hell, she didn't even really feel her hangover anymore. Maybe it got scared out of her.

"That's quite alright, you didn't know the position you were in. Come, we'll find you some clothes so we can pick up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said and began walking out of his room, probably towards "her" room.

"Okay." She said and scrambled after him, wanting to get in some actual clothes as soon as she could. Honestly, she was relieved though. When she realized that she was in his boxers it went through her head that perhaps she had done more than just sleep in the same bed as him. However, the thought of dread hadn't really crept into her mind, it was mainly just suprise.

True, she was still technically a 'virgin'. That word was so horrible though, just the sound of it made her cringe. Because it was one of those things in life where you didn't want people to know about. If you say you were one, you're a loser and a prude. If you say you aren't people think you're awesome if you're a man, but a slut if you are a woman. Horrible was the one word to describe the subject of virginity. Sometimes she wished that she could just get it over with, but her damned morals didn't allower her to.

"Kagome? Are these acceptable to you?" Sesshomaru asked her, breaking her out of her inner rant. He was holding out a pair of short shorts and a striped lemon yellow and white tank top.

"Yeah, thanks." She said and shyly grabbed them from him. She could have sworn her gave her a small smirk before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind. Hopefully he was going back to his room to change, because if he didn't come back with more clothes on than before, morals be damned she was going to jump him. If he allowed her of course, damn stotic non-emotion showing demon. She had no idea if he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

Little did she know however was that Sesshomaru had held desire for her long before she had even begun to feel this attraction. He had to restrain himself from hugging her, kissing her, or even touching her in any way. It was killing him, but even more so was when their hands would touch slightly when they walked next to each other. It was like a spark of electricity that would jumpstart his heart.

Having her in bed with him seemed so ridiculously right to him, like they were meant to spend their nights together. Nothing intimate happened, but he thought it was slightly romantic and completely adorable when she cuddled up next to him so closely. She was constantly on his mind, and lately it seemed as if she was warming up to him, more than just a friend. He was avidly calculating how to make the first move, it had to be done soon. Being around her so much without being able to actually be 'with her' was killing him inside. She was the most caring, interesting, beautiful creature he had ever encountered, and he vowed long ago that he would make her his.

S*W*B*M

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Kagome said disgustedly as she took Inuyasha's hand into her own and yanked him up off the living room floor. "You can't keep doing this, do you know how ridiculously pissed your parents would be if they saw you still drunk at ten in the morning? When did you stop drinking?" She said and helped him steady himself, though he was still swaying some.

"Like my parents would give a shit." He spit out bitterly. "But just so you know I stopped drinking with Bankotsu and a couple others around seven this morning, maybe. Hell, I don't remember. Did you really expect me to?" He said chukling, which in turn made her crack a smile at his drunken goofiness.

"They would too, now come on. You get to register for classes today, yay!" She said with crushing enthusiasm, his punishment for lacking in intelligence.

"Shit, college starts in about a month, doesn't it?" Inuyasha said as they stumbled out the door towards Sesshomaru's car.

"Sure does, and you'd better behave yourself there. Because there you can get kicked out and ruin your future, and I'd ruin it even more when you got back." Kagome said shooting him a warning look, she would definately make his life miserable.

"Yeah, yeah I know you would. I'd get my ass kicked by a girl, so I'll just save my embarassment. I'm just trying to get all the party out of me before I leave, so I can be extra super good while I'm away." Inuyasha said with a large smile. Despite herself she smiled and opened the door and crawled into the back seat of the sports car.

"Why are you in the back, he is the one who is drunk. He should be the one in back with no leg room." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha made himself comfortable in the passenger.

"You'll thank me later, trust me. Now let's get home before Inuyasha pisses me off even more." Kagome said and crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Not more than three minutes later Inuyasha's eyes popped open.

"Pull over."

"What?" Sesshomaru said, startled by the sudden noise, it had been such a quiet ride before.

"Pull the fuck over!" Inuyasha practically yelled and tried to open his door up while the car was still in motion. He succeeded just as Sesshomaru came to a halt at the side of the road and immediately Inuyasha was bent over emptying the contents of his stomach. Even hanyous got too drunk sometimes, and this was nature's way of telling you that you fucked up big time.

"You're disgusting." Sesshomaru said condescendingly, looking down his nose at the hurling Inuyasha.

"Go a little easy on him, at least till he's sober. It's not like you've never got so drunk you've upchucked." Kagome said while rubbing soothing circles on Inuyasha's back.

"I haven't actually, and if you would care telling him that if he gets puke on my car he will pay for it to be cleaned."

"You honestly have never puked from drinking too much?" Kagome asked stunned.

"The only time that I've 'puked' was when you gave me an illness." Sesshomaru reminded her, just as Inuyasha wiped his mouth with his sleeve groaning and leaned back into his seat and shut the door.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kagome said and sat back in her seat. "I'm just saying, he already knows he's a dumbass for getting drunk off his ass. You can yell at him all you want as soon as he's sober, so he can remember it." Kagome said and giggled some.

Sesshomaru smirked, that was true. Himself and Inuyasha had never really been close, but they did exchange playful banter. And this would be the perfect opportunity, because he was the only one in the wrong.

S*W*B*M

"Are you sure he won't fall out of bed?" Kagome asked, peeking into Inuyasha's room with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"I'm positive, no matter what he never moves while he sleeps. I'm suprised you don't know this." Sesshomaru said and reached over her to shut the door softly, minding the hanyou's sensitive ears.

"I do, I'm just worried. Normally I don't worry so much, because I'm wasted right beside him. But it's different being the sober responsible one." Kagome said with an odd look before walking down the hallway towards the stairs. Sesshomaru followed close behind, stealing small glances at her rear end on occasion. Sure he was a pristine demon, but he was still a man. And men had needs, manly macho needs. Like looking at butts.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her when she walked towards the door.

"I have work in a couple hours, so I figured I would go home and grab a bite to eat and a nap maybe before I had to go in." Kagome said before slipping on her silver flats.

"You may stay here if you wish, then you wouldn't have to waste money on a bus ride. Then I could drop you off at Inuyasha's car and you could drive it here before he drives you back home." Sesshomaru offered, trying not to seem desperate by wanting her to stay. He wanted her here with him, after such a great time last night.

"I don't know, are you sure? I really don't want to impose on you. Inuyasha, any day. Not you." Kagome said uneasily, she was still kind of shy around Sesshomaru because of her newfound attraction for him.

"Why wouldn't you like to impose on me?" Sesshomaru asked her, cocking his head to the side slightly without even realizing he was doing so.

"Because I respect you. I respect Inuyasha too, but you just seem like you demand more respect." Kagome said, trying not to giggle because of the way he looked like a confused little puppy.

Slowly Sesshomaru smiled and outstretched his hand to her, which she cautiously grabbed. He held onto her hands with both of his and looked her directly in the eyes. Their eyes never seemed to break contact and they could nearly hear each other's hearts beat faster.

"Thank you Kagome. But I want you to be comfortable around me, we are friends. You are welcomed here any time, anywhere around me actually." He said and gave her a genuine smile. Kagome's heart softened for the demon, he was being too cute! In his own weird, formal way.

"Awww, thanks Sesshomaru. Can your friend give you a hug?" She asked with cute pouty eyes.

"Indeed." He said and she automatically pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. It startled him enough to have to take a step back so they would not fall backwards onto the floor. Then he realized just what was happening and he wrapped his arms around her small body, resting his hands on the small of her back, reveling in the feel of having her pressed against him. He almost whimpered when she detached herself. She smiled up at him.

"This is going to be great, I'll have a good friend to help occupy my time with while all my other friends leave me behind." Kagome said cheerfully, trying not to think about her friends leaving though. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

"It's nearly noon though." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.

"So? That's the perfect time for chicken and waffles! The transition between breakfast and lunch." She said and laughed before taking his hand in hers and walking him towards the foyer to get on his shoes so they could leave. "Plus, I know this awesome little shack that serves the most bomb chicken and waffles you've ever had."

"This Sesshomaru has never dined in a 'shack' before." He said, sounding a little wary.

"Then this should be interesting." Kagome laughed and drug him out the door.

**WHOOO sorry bout the freakin long-ass wait, that's just so uncalled for. My bad. But when you're a full time student and still working 42+ hours a week, life can kinda kick your ass. LOL anyways, thanks to all of you who are still kicking around :3 you're super duper radical and i loves you! Inuyasha and all things affiliated belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and her only. BLEH**


	15. Chapter 15

"Turn right."

"Right? Are you sure?"

"No, I just told you that for shits and giggles."

A certain demon rolled his eyes, but turned right regardless. In front of him was a dingy little building with a drive thru.

"And you're certain that I won't get food poisoning?" He asked uncertainly as he pulled up to the speaker.

"Positive," she said and then sprawled out so that her head was sticking out the window, hands on the edge of the door, knees pressed against the edge of Sesshomaru's thigh, and butt wiggling in the air. "We'll have two number 13's please!" Kagome said cheerfully before sitting down once more. "Well, pull up." She said after he just sat there for a few moments.

"Shouldn't we get some sort of a response?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Their side of the speaker has been broken since I can remember, so you just pull up and hope to God that they hear you. Because the food's too good not for them to hear you." She said as he pulled up the the little shack's window and was handed a bag. Kagome fuddled through her purse and pulled out some cash.

Sesshomaru beat her to it however and asked how much it was. Astounded when it was so cheap, he immediately gave her the change in his pocket and drove away, letting her keep the change.

"I was going to pay for that you know." Kagome said slightly miffed that he had payed, she had her own money.

"Yes, but this is my treat. Enjoy." He said as they began on their way home.

"Even though you should have let me pay my own at least, thank you. Now have some." She said and put a french fry up to his mouth, which he took quite delicately for someone with such dangerous teeth. She giggled and they shared food all the way back to his home, her feeding him the whole way. She thought it was kind of cute the way he was humoring her.

Once they were inside most of their food was gone, and both of them were quite full. Kagome put the leftovers in the fridge and returned with two sodas, one for Sesshomaru and one for her. She saw him already sprawled out on the couch, the television on.

"Come, sit with me." He said and moved so that he was sitting up. She gladly took his invitation and sat next to him on the couch, nearly cuddling up to him, but a little bit too shy to put the moves on Inuyasha's extremely attractive older brother. However, he had other plans it seemed and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She blushed profusely, but didn't resist and leaned into him enough so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

It wasn't even uncomfortable for either of them to be in that position, it was actually comfortable. And Kagome, notorious for falling asleep while watching television or a movie, kept up her reputation and was sawing logs before long. Sesshomaru followed soon after, and that was how Inuyasha found them several hours later as he went downstairs.

He walked down the stairs and saw the two cuddled up on the couch asleep. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked back into the living room. Still looking at the other two, he blinked a couple times to make sure he was seeing correctly. After seeing that he had, he turned and started up the stairs again.

"Yup, I'm still drunk." He said before crawling back into bed.

S*W*B*M

Blue eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark room, and as they began to focus more she realized that the clock located in the room read nearly midnight. Wait, midnight?

"Sesshomaru, are you awake?" She asked, with no response. Apparently that was a no. She at that point realized that she was late for work. Not only late, but she hadn't shown up for her shift at all, because it had ended nearly three hours ago. Whoops. But frankly she didn't care much, because she had just slept amazingly. With Sesshomaru none the less.

She slowly shuffled around a bit to retreive her phone from her back pocket, all the while trying not to wake up the sleeping demon whose side she was still pressed against. After looking at her phone she realized that she had two missed calls and one voicemail left from her workplace, along with a missed call from home.

"My bad, I'll get those later." She did however text her mom to say that she had fallen asleep and was still at Inuyasha's house. Her mother texted back with a bitter comment, but was glad that she was alright. Kagome, now fully awake began to think about the situation she was in.

She was pressed against possibly the most attractive demon in the world, because he had wanted her to. It was astounding how well they really got along. He seemed like a comlpetely different person than the man she had met so many years ago. He wasn't cold, he had a sense of humor, and although he was still quiet, he still talked to her quite a bit. She liked him, alot. He was absolutly wonderful to her, and she hoped that he didn't get tired of her. Because quite frankly, it would be alot easier to be without Inuyasha if his older brother continued to keep her company like this.

At that moment she felt a shift on her right side, and realized that said demon was probably waking up. She looked at him just as his bright golden eyes began to open. He looked so beautiful just then to her, his hair slightly tosseled and eyes still looking sleepy. She had the strange urge to kiss him, but denied herself. It was just too risky because she wasn't sure if he was attracted to her.

Just then however, all doubt was taken out of her mind as he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Apparently he had been thinking the same as she, and decided to take the chance. A chance well taken as it seemed, because Kagome immediately responded back to the kiss. They began to heat up the kiss, Kagome's mouth somehow opening and Sesshomaru's tounge finding it's way in to explore. The chemistry was instant, and in an instant it was ruined.

"Okay, I know that I'm not drunk this time! What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs. A pair of wide eyes and a pair of slitted glaring eyes found their way to him. Moment ruined, a la Inuyasha. "At least do it in a bedroom, I don't want to have to see this everytime I want some late night ramen." He said jokingly before strolling to the kitchen.

"Well that was unexpected." Kagome said as soon as Inuyasha was out of earshot.

"The kiss or the interruption?" Sesshomaru asked, curious about her answer. Was she upset about the kiss, or was the apprehension in her voice because of Inuyasha witnessing it.

"Both? But only one was unpleasant, and I trust you know which one it was." She told him, a blush planted firmly against her cheeks.

Inuyasha sauntered out with a large bowl of microwaved ramen and then walked up the stairs, saying that they could do whatever they wanted now because he was going to bed.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was brash with the kiss, but it just felt right in that moment." Sesshomaru confessed, getting ready to stand up. Kagome took a hold of his arm with her hands, keeping him sitting on the couch.

"Stay, I don't blame you; I had the same feeling, you just got to it first I guess." She revealed to him, finally saying how she felt, kind of. Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least, but was happy none the less.

"Then you would not be against the idea of seeing me regularly?" He asked her cautiously, hoping that she would agree.

"Like dates? Of course, I mean sure I would like that." Kagome responded trying not to soudn too eager, but failed miserably. This is exactly what she had been waiting for for over the past few weeks.

"I'm glad. You could also consider earlier today a 'date' of sorts." He joked with her, which made her smile. "However, becuase I'm aware that is not the ideal first date, I would like to take you out tomorrow night."

"Well, I suppose that would be alright." Kagome joked, but was ecstatic inside. Was this really happening, or was she really just still asleep?

"Wonderful.." He trailed off and once again stole a kiss from the lovely woman in front of him. It was crazy how amazing their connection was, and it was even more prominent when they were kissing like this. It was almost as if they were made for each other.

"Well, I'd better get going home. The bus stops by in about ten minutes, and my mom's getting worried." Kagome said before trying to stand up.

"I'm starting to feel as if you're avoiding me." Sesshomaru teased her and pulled her down into his lap. She giggled before burying her head in the nape of his neck, embarassed. "Stay with me tonight, I'll drop you off in the morning. I finally have you, and you're not getting off the hook that easy." He warned her.

"Well, since I'm held captive I suppose that would be alright." Kagome said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You'd better get to sleep, I plan on an eventful day tomorrow." Sesshomaru told her, and stood up with her scooped up in his arms. She laughed and put her arms around his neck, just to make sure that she wasn't accidently dropped. Inuyasha had pretended often enough on her.

He carried her up to his room and gave her yet another pair of his boxers and one of his shirts that she could sleep in. She changed in his bathroom and then crawled into the left side of the bed, conveniently the side that she usually slept in. He turned sideways and she caught a good glimpse of his chisled chest underneath the thick black comforter. Her eyes then met his again, and he pulled her close to his chest, and allowed her to snuggle into him as much as she liked. He draped an arm over her waist and allowed her to lay on her side over his other arm so that he was holding her.

After a quick goodnight kiss there was a fleeting thought in the back of her mind that this was wrong. A young woman shouldn't be sleeping with a man in his bed until she's married, and especially when she's so young. Those thoughts quickly left her mind however when he growled lowly, the vibrations coming from his chest putting her to sleep. Those were old thoughts and views, and she was 18 for God's sake and she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

And right now, she wanted to be exactly where she was doing exactly what she was.

S*W*B*M

"So I'll see you at seven?" She asked him as she got out of his car.

"I'll be here." He said and drove off when she shut the door to his car and began to walk up the steps to her house. She knew her mom was going to be miffed, but that was a given. It seemed like her mother was nearly always miffed for some reason.

Truth be told, she wasn't the perfect daughter. She broke curfew once in a while, sometimes forgot to call, and just overall misbehaved every now and then. However, that wasn't a reason for her mother to most always be pissed off at her. Either her mother was extraordinarilly nice, or jsut a straight up bitch. She had a feeling she would be the second of the two today.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked as soon as she walked through the door. She was sitting at the table in her robe with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Inuyasha's, I told you that remember?" She said and made her way towards the stairs.

"Not so fast young lady. Don't you lie to me. You were gone two days straight, now where have you been?" She shouted and blocked the stairs.

"I already freaking told you! Why don't you ever believe me, christ!" She yelled and threw down her purse in outrage. Yup, it was going to be one of those days with her mother.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your mother! And I won't allow you to lie to me like this. You're not allowed to leave this house for the next two weeks, and that's final." She said and crossed her arms. Kagome put her finger up to her chin in mock thought.

"Um, hell no." She said and shoved her way up the stairs after she grabbed her purse. She stormed up to her bedroom and slammed the door. She heard her mother come up the stairs, and soon enough she swung the door open, absolutly livid.

"You're going to have to shape up Kagome, you can't keep acting like this! You're acting like a stuck up little bitch who thinks she can do whatever she wants, and I won't have it!" Satomi screamed at her.

"Mom, that's not it at all! I'm 18, and I'm just haning out with my friends before they go off to college. Other than that all I do is sit at home and go to work, you know that!"

"You're lying, why do you keep lying to me? You're out being a little whore, and I just don't want my baby to get pregnant when she's so young! Let me protect you!" Her mother yelled. Kagome's eyes narrowed and her fists balled up so tight her knuckles were white.

"Is that really what you think? Well it's a lie, and if you really believe that then you don't know me. Screw you." She said, and then there was a loud smack heard throughout the room. Kagome put a hand up to her reddened cheek, trying not to let the tears flow. For a 42 year old woman, she could smack hard!

"Get the hell out of my house." Satomi said and then walked out of the room. Taking it to heart Kagome took out her luggage cases and began filling them with all of her clothes and belongings. Somebody would take her in if her mother wouldn't allow her to live here. Once she fit the cases to the brim, she began hauling them down the stairs. Her mother just glared at her as she slammed the front door shut as she left. She didn't want to leave Souta and Grandpa, but she didn't have a choice. Her mother would just call the cops if she stayed.

But as she was loading her crappy car with her bags contemplating how to get an apartment, her eyes were still pouring out tears.

**_Ever been in that situation? I have. It SUUUUUCKS Anyways, hope you all like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think and once more thanks for reading my stories, i love you guys! I don't down Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does sadly. Otherwise Sess/Kag would be cannon ;D_**


	16. Short Authors Note

Just a quick author's note here. I've been getting a few reviews lately about my spelling and grammer errors. Sorry, I'm human and you know us humans, we make mistakes. They tell me to get a beta *cough cough an anonymous reader named Kelsey who said she couldn't even read the first chapter because of three spelling errors cough* but they havn't exactly been jumping up to say they would be my beta. It's hard to find a beta, at least a good one, and I don't appreciate those reviews. Mentioning errors is okay, but when that's the only thing you have to say about my story, it just plain pisses me off and makes me not want to write anymore. I understand that some people out there are mean-spirited assholes, and that the majority aren't; however, I hope you all can understand how annoying and down-putting this kind of reviewing can be. The next time I get one of these reviews I'm going to personally contact that person and tell them personally how I feel about them and their comments. Mainly expressing to them to FUCK OFF AND GET A LIFE YOU STUPID JACKASS.

This really does make me appreciate all of my loyal readers more. Everybody who reads it and especially those who review, they really mean alot to me. My extreme appreciation goes out to all of you kind people, and even though I may not have time to personally thank every one of you, just know that it means alot and that I'm happy that you're enjoying what I've written. At the end of the day, enjoyment is really what fanfiction or any type of literature is about; don't lose sight of that. Thanks for reading my little tirade.

Yours truly, Rachel


End file.
